Harvest Moon
by TeamCarlisle
Summary: Takes place following Blood Tides. The Volturi are still after the Egyptian coven. The Cullens are in the process of relocating. Nicole and Alice try to keep tabs on Salvatore and Vincent.
1. Summer in Forks

**Chapter 1**

Carlisle and Esme walked hand in hand down the beach in town. The day had threatened rain, though it never appeared and the day had ended in a faint sunset. The temperatures in the paper had read in the upper 60's for the day, and even in Forks that was low for early August. While it didn't affect either of them, the winds coming off the open ocean were a strong indication of how chilly the night had become.

"I'm glad Leah and Masen have decided to come with us this time," Esme said. She glanced out at the water and could see the foggy glow from a lighthouse.

"Me too."

"Do you think this move will be permanent?"

Carlisle sighed and gave a shrug as they continued to walk. "More permanent than last time, I suppose."

"Edward mentioned you had several locations in New England in mind."

He smiled and Esme felt as though his grin was slightly contagious. "What do you think about that?" Carlisle asked her.

"We've lived in Maine before, and we had been considering New Hampshire around the time Bella joined the family," Esme pointed out.

"I think it could be a good fit for us."

She nodded, "Me too. It's beautiful, there are seasons; less rain..."

"But just enough inclement weather to get us by when we need to," Carlisle finished.

"The winters are a lot like here."

"Yeah..."

Esme sighed, fantasizing about two different types of locations. She always loved being out in the woods, and just slightly secluded. The scenery was beautiful and it allowed their family to have the privacy they needed without tip-toeing around everyone else.

On the other hand, there was something about the beach that made her feel at ease and happy. She had contemplated speaking to Carlisle about looking for properties by the water that might be out of sight for the most part. While the last thing she wanted was to appear as some uppity, rich family that kept their distance, Esme also knew that their kind and the beach didn't really mix in a normal society - at least not when the sun was beaming down on them.

"I've considered Martha's Vineyard, "Carlisle told her with a laugh, "But I suspect it might be a little difficult for us to get around, particularly in the summer months."

Esme nodded, "Yeah..." Her eyes drifted toward the sand, and then the open ocean again.

"What are you thinking?"

She snickered almost shyly and looked down.

"Tell me," Carlisle pushed lightly.

"I was thinking of a beach type of property, too," Esme confessed, "But it would be too difficult to do what we need to do."

He smiled, "There might be something."

"Maybe." She scrunched her nose and shrugged her shoulders, "A nice house near the woods is always nice."

"If you'd like something a little different, we can look into it," Carlisle told her again. "I wouldn't write it off just yet."

Esme smiled and nodded lightly, but thought the option was nearly out of the question. Their family couldn't risk being caught, and with so many younger members of their family without as much life experience, it was probable that one of them could slip up and cause them all to be under the microscope again.

"We always have the island," she told him, getting a little closer to him. A closed-mouth smile decorated her face.

Carlisle pulled her in for a quick kiss. "There is a part of me that still considers just living out the next ten years down there with you."

"I can't see myself ever getting sick of it," Esme confessed, "I love it there." Her arms slid around the back of his neck and the two of them shared a light series of kisses.

Carlisle kept her up against his body, "I want you to pick where ever it is we end up."

"We'll all give our input," she told him, "Majority rules."

"Not in my world," he joked, though serious undertones echoed in his voice.

Esme smiled wider and kissed him again. "Maybe they'll leave us alone if we keep to ourselves in some quaint, little town in Massachusetts or Connecticut."

"I think it'll help," Carlisle said with a nod. "We won't just be sitting at their disposal to come check on at any time."

"I feel good about this," she told them, "And I feel better to know that Charlie and Sue will also be relocating. It made me nervous to think they were here without much protection."

He agreed and slid his hand an inch or two up the back of her shirt and decorated Esme's back with his thumb gently. "They'll always have the wolves, too, don't forget."

She smiled and nodded, "I think they're the biggest human attachments I've felt since becoming immortal."

Carlisle gave a subtle nod.

"I mean, aside from the Quileute tribe in general," Esme added, "I always think of the boys and Leah as their own category."

He grazed her chin with his free hand placed another kiss on her lips, "I love you."

She grinned, always feeling girlish butterflies whenever he spoke the words unexpectedly. "I love you too."

"We'll go anywhere you want," Carlisle whispered in her ear.

Esme didn't fight him and whispered back, "Okay."

He kept her in his arms for another moment before the two of them continued their private stroll down the midnight beach.


	2. Fresh Family Fun

**Chapter 2**

When Carlisle and Esme returned home, thinking of having a rather quiet remainder of the night, they found the opposite was taking place. Before even pulling into the driveway they could hear Emmett's wild howls and upbeat chatter, drawing the same response from others in their family.

"What is going on?" Esme asked, smiling over at her husband as they slowly approached the house.

"I was hoping for a little quiet time, but now I'm kind of intrigued," he said back with a grin.

"Masen's car is here."

The two of them shared a smile and a Esme pulled him in for a longer kiss than they had shared all night. "Let's go see what the kids are up to."

Carlisle snickered and didn't have time to get out and open the door for her, as Esme quickly scampered out of the brand new Mercedes, seeing as his old one was a victim of Vincent's scheming antics a month or so ago.

She stood smiling and waiting for him, reaching for his hand as he left the car. In the back yard they could hear somewhat of a party going on and the glow of the fire could be seen already.

"Come on," she called, tugging at his hand, but Carlisle pulled her back momentarily and the two of them shared a brief, intense embrace against the side of the house.

Esme whole-heartedly kissed him and they each began to laugh, prompting Carlisle to press his forehead against the siding of the house as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You know," she said, "Sometimes you really do act your human age."

"Twenty-three?" he asked.

She giggled girlishly and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, "Yes."

Carlisle kissed her again and the two of them had fun making out away from the view and the minds of their family members on the side of the house before deciding they better go see what everyone was up to.

Esme sighed, unable to keep a smile from her face, "Let's wait to talk about moving," she told him, "I know we were talking about it but-"

Carlisle kissed her again, "Okay."

"Okay?" she smiled.

"Yeah." He laughed and picked her up off the ground before they broke around the side of the house. "I love you, Esme."

"I love you too, Dr. Cullen."

He dragged her back to where they originally stood and kissed her again, before Esme pushed him back. "We have to go check on them."

"They're adults," he argued with a smile.

"But Edward and Bella have Marshall."

"He's fine."

Esme couldn't help but laugh, overly-appreciating Carlisle's carefree nature that she hadn't seen in a while. "No one knows this side of you," she whispered.

He kissed her again, and then sighed as she flipped him so he was against the house. "Except for you," he choked out. "And it's your fault."

She pretended to be hurt by his words, but her grin displaced that, "_My_ fault?"

Carlisle nodded, "You bring out this side of me."

Esme pushed back his hair and recognized the combination of raw aggression and submission that lingered in his eyes, "So you don't like it?"

"I didn't say that." He laughed and pulled her against him and the two of them continued to kiss against the side of the house.

Emmett burst around the side with a drink of fresh blood and wine in his hand, "Come on!" he called, "I knew you guys were back."

The two of them looked at him, neither caring all that much that Emmett had caught them in a mild embrace. He didn't seem too, either, as he quickly scampered back to whatever was going on in the back of the house.

Carlisle sighed and Esme smirked just a few inches away from him. His hand lingered on the side of her face and the two of them locked eyes.

"I guess the talk can wait," he said, reiterating their previous, more serious conversation.

"About moving?" Esme asked, pushing a hand through his hair.

Carlisle nodded and accepted a quick, soft kiss as she brought her lips back to his.

"I don't think the debate between Massachusetts and Connecticut will be all that interesting," she told him.

He snickered, "Yeah, I don't know if Emmett would be up to that one tonight."

Esme scrunched her nose and shook her head, "Let's get back there before they all come for us."

Carlisle reluctantly agreed and she pulled him by the hand toward the backyard.

"Self control," she whispered, smiling as she turned her head back toward him and then around again in the direction she was walking.

He smiled, knowing the private joke the two of them shared regarding the topic, as he often confessed she was the only one who was able to break him of the self-control he was known for.

Carlisle smiled to himself, and as they rounded the corner it grew wider. Everyone they loved the most was gathered in one spot, caring on at two in the morning as if it were eight o'clock at night.

Esme turned and smiled at him, completing the picture perfect image. At that moment the two of them couldn't wait to rejoin their family in the fun, fresh antics they were all taking part in.


	3. Late Summer's Night

**Chapter 3**

Carlisle sat down next to Edward by a fire and didn't hesitate to pull Esme onto his lap.

Edward snickered at his out-of-the-ordinary openly flirty behavior, though he could see Bella admired their interaction from the way she smiled and latched onto his hand.

Esme smiled, but looked at Edward. He held Marshall in his lap, who was preoccupied with the deer antlers he continued to gather for the babies.

"He's fine, Esme," Edward told her, waving his hand.

Bella smiled again, playing with Charlie in a similar fashion.

Carlisle let out a decompressing sigh and looked up toward the sky.

Masen and Leah quickly joined where their group sat and Masen patted his father on the back. "How you feeling?"

"I'm fine." He placed a hand over his son's for a moment as it lingered on his shoulder and then waved to Leah as she plopped down in the chair next to them.

"Where's Cassie?" Esme asked them. "We don't see her as much anymore."

"Neither do we," Leah said with a sad, motherly expression. A smile took over her face soon after, "She's with Shane and his family."

"Are you sure you'll be okay leaving the area?" Esme asked her. "I mean, especially with your brother and everything." She looked over her shoulder and saw Seth tossing a Frisbee with Caleb.

"He wouldn't want to leave the pack," Leah said, "He loves it." She shrugged, "And they'll be safe here. He's okay with everything."

"So New England?" Edward asked, squinting his eyes as he looked at Carlisle.

He grinned and shared a smile with Esme. "So much for having this discussion another night."

"Any particular state in mind?" Bella asked, running her hand down Charlie's back. He laid dormant on her chest, as did Marshall on Edward's.

Alexandra rushed over before their conversation could continue. "Shh... the kids are sleeping."

Everyone turned their attention to the infants, and then back to Alex. She winked at her mom and smiled at Bella before rejoining Michael, who was chatting in a small circle with Rosalie, Emmett and their children.

"I might ask her to do this more often," Bella said with a light laugh. She looked at Edward, "He's just a non stop ball of energy all day, every day."

"Welcome to the world of full vampire babies," Edward told her with a matching grin.

She grinned and made a face, then squeezed his hand again.

"Massachusetts?" Edward asked, "Connecticut?"

Carlisle nodded, "That's just what we were thinking," he shrugged, "It came up in discussion."

"We were planning on having a big family talk about it," Esme told them, "We just got to talking when we were down at the beach."

Bella nodded and couldn't help but feel good when Carlisle and Esme were so at ease and looking like a brand new couple in love.

"New England sounds good," Bella said with a nod.

"And I hear there are some nice beach towns by the water in Connecticut," Edward said, looking right at Esme with a know-it-all smirk.

She looked at him while simultaneously running a hand through Carlisle's hair. "Stop reading my mind. It's not polite."

He laughed, "I'm just saying, maybe we can make it work. I don't know how, but..." He shrugged to finish the thought.

"We'll see." She looked down at Carlisle, who had maintained a smile since they'd sat down.

Emmett walked casually up to their group, "I'm sorry," he told them, "I was eavesdropping."

Everyone laughed at his honest words and waited for him to proceed.

"Esme, if you want a house by the water, that's what you'll get." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, leaving his lips against her for an extra long couple of seconds, before slowly opening his eyes to look at Carlisle, who laughed from the look on his face. "Jealous, Carlisle?"

"I'm jumping out of my seat," he said back, sounding lazy and content as he did.

Edward and Bella both laughed and Emmett messed up Masen's hair. "Glad you're coming with us buddy."

"Hey, what about me?" Leah asked, pretending to feel left out.

Emmett gave a quicker kiss on the cheek, "Of course sis."

"Ooh, sis," Leah said, "I've moved up in the family tree."

He smiled and looked around them, "I can make the sassy girls go soft like that." He snapped his fingers, then looked over his shoulder toward Rosalie, who appeared to be paying no attention to their conversation.

"Don't get her riled up," Masen warned with a laugh. He grabbed her playfully and pulled her onto his lap, prompting a scream from his wife.

"Yeah, I don't feel like fighting off the wolf pack tonight," Emmett agreed. He put up his hands and slowly retreated back to Rosalie.

"Let's have more nights like this one," Leah said, yawning for the first time. She glanced at her watch briefly and then leaned against Masen.

"I can agree with that," Bella told her with a smile.

"Except maybe our baby can join us once in a while," she added, referring to Cassandra.

"She's in love." Masen shook his head and tucked a strand of hair behind Leah's ear. He kissed her on the forehead and draped an arm over her.

"Oh hey!" Jacob called wildly from across the lawn, "Heads up!"

Edward and Bella both flinched as a football crashed into one of the empty chairs in the circle around the fire. Masen and Leah both laughed, though Leah rolled her eyes at her brother-like figure. Neither Carlisle or Esme reacted to Jacob's call or the ball being thrown. They sat talking closely with smiles about something and Carlisle only looked away momentarily when Edward tossed the ball back.

"I love you," he whispered, getting his lips as close to her ear as he could.

Esme ran a hand through her hair and mouthed the words back.

Carlisle glanced over, seeing that Masen was preoccupied putting together the works of a s'more for Leah. He then glanced back at Esme and snuck in a quick kiss. She smiled and settled herself comfortably on his lap and enjoyed the comfort of a late summer's night with her family.


	4. A Scar

**Chapter 4**

Carlisle sat in his office listening to the rain. For the last half hour he had been searching for houses in the northeast corner of the country. Between Esme's nonchalant desire for a house by the water, and Edward's constant teasing regarding her thoughts, Carlisle narrowed his searches to try finding a spot that might turn out to be the perfect setting for his wife.

The lights were dim and after taking a long shower he felt relaxed. No one had come to interrupt the welcomed time he had to himself; though if someone had he wouldn't particularly mind. Esme took Marshall out for a walk with Alexandra, and the three of them planned to accompany Alice and Nicole on hunt. Most of the others were quietly keeping to themselves.

Caleb and Delilah were over at William and Maddy's house, where Emmett had also wandered off to. Edward, Bella and Charlie were their cottage while Michael and Jasper were engaged in a card game.

Rosalie was curling Mackenzie's hair and the two of them were laughing together and discussing some of the cover stories in the latest edition of People magazine.

Many of the houses Carlisle was looking at were ocean-side and out in the open. He was having a difficult time finding one that would maintain their secrecy. On the same note, he kept referring back to homes that could possibly be restored for one of the other couples in their family. It had been some time since Esme had had the pleasure of making a beautiful, brand new home out of something that seemed impossible.

_Give me something_, he thought to himself, scrolling through the available listings on the William Raveis website.

Carlisle shook his head as each home had something or other that made him cross it off the list; close neighbors, no yard, too much exposure, etc. His eyes landed on one at the bottom of the screen that read: Quiet Lake House - Private and Quaint.

He clicked the link, feeling intrigued by the one-liner that roped him in. _Quiet; private; quaint._

"Let me see," he said quietly to himself, beginning to read the full description. Carlisle moved his lips slightly as he read, pleased by the short synopsis of the house. He then clicked on the photo section and began to analyze the physical part of the place.

The kitchen was large and updated with a big island and a country theme. The windows above the sink provided a beautiful view of a massive lake, as did the French doors that opened from the attached dining area.

The living room followed the country look, complete with hardwood floors and a big, beautiful fireplace. There was a porch that decorated the front of the house and around the sides. On all sides of the place were trees protecting the property and a long, unpaved dirt driveway lead up to an unattached four car garage. The location was almost completely in the shade when the leaves were in full bloom.

Carlisle found himself overly pleased with the house. He continued his search of the property, as the next picture virtually lead him up an elegant, old stairwell that had been properly kept up. A railing showed off the beginning of a hallway that lead to four bedrooms and two bathrooms, all of which were of decent size. The pictures cut away to another two bedrooms that were on the first floor, as well as another bathroom.

He smiled to himself and took down the email address at the bottom of the page, saving the page in the favorites section on the computer. Carlisle then logged into his email account and sent the agent he had contacted a few days earlier a message regarding his interest in the property.

Carlisle sent out the email and then returned back to the site he was on originally, going through the photos a second time. He couldn't find a single thing wrong with the house and the value he had taken in having some quiet time to himself quickly faded. While he contemplated asking for Rosalie's opinion, he really wanted Esme to take a look at the place first. For whatever reason, he had a feeling she would love it, and he hoped he was right.

For the next hour he kept himself busy surfing the website for other potential options, and skimming through books he hadn't read in a while that peaked his interest. When the front door finally opened, releasing the laughs from Esme, Alex, Alice and Nicole, he smiled to himself.

"I had so much fun," Alex's voiced echoed through the house. She and Esme both laughed at something they had apparently been talking about prior to coming home. "We should do another girl's trip... and Marshall."

"Yeah, Marshall's not a girl," Nicole said, "But we could always paint his nails for fun."

Esme and Alice both shared a laugh.

"Can I take him?" Nicole asked her.

"Sure," Esme said.

Carlisle contemplated calling her up to see the house he had found, but allowed the four of them to continue having their fun until Esme made her way up the stairs. She quietly rounded into the office, where he sat unable to hold back a smile upon seeing her glowing expression from a day out with their daughter.

"What are you doing?" she asked, slinking over toward the desk where he sat.

"Just browsing..." He raised his eyebrows and smiled as she rounded to the side where he sat, leaning down to kiss him once. "Did you have a good time?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Esme nodded, "Yeah. It was a good day. Marshall was getting a kick out of the leaves, for whatever reason. He was laughing up a storm."

Carlisle grinned. "Good."

"You seem happy," she pointed out.

He shrugged and adjusted the collar of his shirt. "I've been search for homes by the water and I may have found a place. I wanted to show you."

Esme grinned, "It doesn't have to be by the water."

Carlisle pulled her toward him gently and she found herself comfortably on his lap. He pointed toward the screen. "Click there."

She giggled and did as he asked, keeping a smile on her face as she clicked though the pictures. "Oh my gosh," she said, "This is... this is beautiful."

"You like it?"

"I love it, wow." She shook her head, "Oh the fireplace! It's a big, old country house. Whoever redecorated as the years went by did a great job."

"I figure you can put your own special touches on the place," he told her.

Esme shook her head, "Maybe just a few little things, but nothing major." Her eyes lit up, "What a gorgeous front porch... and it wraps around."

Carlisle laughed as she continued her online journey of the home. A few minutes later she rose from his lap and looked at him with a smile and her hands on her hips.

"So?" he asked.

"This is the best house we've seen so far."

He nodded, "I agree."

"It's private, it's on that beautiful lake, the area is wooded..."

"I sent the agent an email."

Esme smiled, "Do _you_ like it?"

"Yeah," Carlisle said right away. "Yeah, I think it could work out perfectly for us."

She sighed, "We should get everyone to check it out and then go take a look."

He nodded in agreement, "We should."

The two of them shared a moment or two of silent eye contact until Carlisle let a smile slowly spread across his face again.

Esme leaned down and kissed him. "Thank you for searching for me."

"You're welcome."

She pulled him into a soft hug and ran a hand up and down his back. As she pulled away, the collar of his shirt adjusted and made his scar visible where he had been bitten centuries before. Esme knew that Carlisle was purposely careful to keep the mark hidden as often as possible, hence the type of attire he preferred to wear.

She gently ran her fingers across his neck and reached in slightly down the top of his shirt. Esme then gently kissed down the same area, feeling him shudder slightly as she did both.

Carlisle looked at her, seeing the sympathy in his wife's eyes for him. She was the only one he ever opened up to about the anxiety that still loomed over the night he was changed, and the earliest part of his immortal life. The scar was a reminder of the trauma and the loneliness, and Esme knew he wore high collared shirts quite often because of that.

He let out a breath through his nose, knowing she was replacing those painful memories with ones of her own. Carlisle let a hand drift to the side of her face and Esme brought her lips back to his several times in a row.

She unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and pushed the collar to the side, keeping his neck more exposed than it typically was. "You have all of us forever, don't forget,' she reminded him.

Carlisle smiled, "I know."

Esme kissed him again, then gently decorated the side of his face and his hair with her hand. "Want to show the kids the house?"

He nodded, prompting another smile from his wife before she wandered off to gather whoever was in the immediate area.


	5. Sibling Rivalry

**Chapter 5**

Everybody agreed on the house that Carlisle had found online. Before the closure of the day he received an email back from the realtor he had contacted several hours earlier. The two of them scheduled a date for he and Esme to fly out to the east coast to scope the place out in person. Rosalie asked to accompany them and decided to also ask to look at a place along the same lake that Masen had his eye on.

Carlisle knew that it wasn't the best idea to bring Marshall around humans. He had a habit of growling, was quick and fidgety in his movements and was beginning to spat out little bits about wanting blood.

"What would we do if he starting whipping around the place like the Tasmanian Devil?" Rosalie asked them. She couldn't help but laugh at the image she created for the all too innocent looking child.

"Yeah, he'll have to stay here," Carlisle agreed, looking at Esme as he did so.

She nodded with a slight hint of reluctance in her expression, but knew it was best. "I could always stay with him." There was a part of her that thought it was too early for her to be all the way across the country from her baby.

"And let this guy think that Carlisle and I are lovers?" Rosalie asked, making a face, "I don't think so."

Esme's half-somber expression left her face as she began to laugh out loud. Her eyes met Carlisle's and she covered her mouth as she continued to chuckle at Rosalie's statement.

He smirked, trying to keep himself from laugh and gave Rosalie a look.

She, too, began to laugh and looked at Esme. "He'll be in good hands."

Esme agreed and the three of them decided to pack for the trip. As she and Carlisle made their way into their room, they heard Edward begin to tease Rosalie.

"Connecticut," he said, "You'll fit right in there."

"Why do you say that?" she asked back in a half-snotty tone, knowing he was about to say something to push her buttons.

"They're all stuck up and - "

"Oh, shut up Edward."

Esme shook her head and smiled to herself, hearing Rosalie's heels click vigorously down the hall as Edward had a laugh to himself.

"Edward!" Esme called out in a motherly tone, but smiled at Carlisle as she did so.

"I couldn't help it," he called back.

Bella's voice chimed in quietly, "And I always believed you when you said you were never the aggressor in your disagreements."

"You were foolish back in your human and newborn years, Bella," Rosalie shot back again.

"Go bother Emmett," Edward called to her again.

"He's hunting up North with Jasper."

"Had to get away from the wife for a little while?"

"I am _two_ seconds away from smashing your piano into a million pieces," Rosalie yelled a little more forcefully.

Esme was about to jump in, but Carlisle reached over and pulled her by the hand, holding Marshall with the other.

"Let them go," he said as quietly as possible.

Rosalie sprung to the open door of their room and made immediate eye contact with Carlisle. She stared at him accusingly and he began to laugh.

"I honestly don't know what is so funny," she told him, placing a hand on her hip.

Esme was beginning to find amusement in the situation that had brewed up so quickly between her family members. Carlisle was typically the peacemaker, but she could see that whatever silly mood he had found himself in was allowing him to enjoy the light-hearted spat between Edward and Rosalie.

"Rosalie..." he put his hands up defensively as Esme took Marshall from his arms.

"No," she shook her head, "Stop trying to make the peace now."

Carlisle began to laugh again, prompting Edward to make his way to the entrance of the door. Bella was at his heels to attempt to reel him back in from causing more trouble.

"Get away from me, Edward," Rosalie warned, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

Esme looked over her shoulder at him, "Edward..." She shook her head, "You know, I miss having to be _this_ motherly around you two."

Carlisle tried to hide a smirk, and Edward was unable to contain his extra wide smile.

"I hate all the men in this house right now," Rosalie said, storming away from them, "Except Marshall."

Bella made eye contact with Esme, who continued to shake her head while their husbands continued to get amusement out of the situation.

Esme swatted Carlisle lightly on the arm, "Stop it," she told him.

He shrugged, continuing to smile and then looked over at his empty suitcase. "I've got to pack."

"This is going to be an interesting trip," Esme said with a laugh.

"I'll be accompanying you, as well," Edward told them with a wink to let them all know he was kidding.

Rosalie whipped back into the room, "No. No, he stays or I stay. It's one or the other."

"Carlisle," Edward said, "Who would you rather have make the trip?"

Rosalie looked at him, wondering if Carlisle was going to actually answer the question.

A slow smile spread across his face and before he could answer, Rosalie stormed away.

Esme put her free hand on her hip and looked at Carlisle.

"I didn't say anything," he said with another loud laugh.

She shook her head again and brushed passed Edward after Rosalie.

"I was kidding," Edward told Carlisle, and then looked at Bella. He put up his hands with a grin.

"Go," Carlisle said, waving his hand, "Before you get me in trouble."


	6. Connecticut

**Chapter 6**

Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie were all more than pleased with the house in Connecticut. Esme's expression said it all. From the moment they had set foot on the property, she had been sold. The area was clean and beautiful. The only other houses in sight were scattered around the lake, each with plenty of property to assure privacy for all of its residents.

"The pictures didn't do this place justice," Rosalie gushed with enthusiasm. She turned to Carlisle, "Good work."

He appeared surprised by her positivity, but smiled and decided it was one of the best types of reassurance he could think. If Rosalie approved, the place would most likely fly with the rest of the family.

Esme clung to Carlisle's hand and she raised her eyebrows at him, "So..."

Carlisle grinned, "So... do you want it?"

Esme looked to Rosalie who motioned for her to make the call. She then turned back to her husband and nodded, "I like it."

He winked and approached their realtor, John Tracy, and smiled, "We'll place a bid on it."

"Would you like to go for the asking price?" the tall, slender man asked. He adjusted his suit and Rosalie couldn't help but smirk at the fact that his pants were just a few inches too short for his long legs.

Carlisle nodded, "Yes."

"We could probably talking him down a few thousand dollars," John added. He shrugged, "Just a suggestion. We go back and forth until a middle ground is reached and people usually end up saving a little."

"That's alright," he told the man, "If it will help the process along, I'll give him what he's asking for."

"You're a doctor, right?" The lanky realtor asked with a smile.

Carlisle nodded, "That's right."

"Excellent." He gave a toothy grin and began to jot some things down on a paper in a black folder he had been carrying around.

Rosalie looked to Carlisle and let a slow smile cross her face. She turned toward the window in order to prevent the flamboyant realtor from seeing her small bout of laughter.

Esme and Carlisle exchanged a confused glance and then returned their attention to the man.

"I can have that bid it today," John assured them, "If you have time I can even get the seller's agent on the phone now."

"Yeah," the two of them said at the same time. "That would be great," Esme added.

"Wonderful!" the man said in a perky tone, that almost reminded Esme of Aro. It would have given her the chills of Rosalie's shoulders weren't bouncing up and down from laughter as she continued to keep her back to them.

John's eyes followed to where she stood and he removed his phone from the pocket of his finely pressed khakis.

Esme wanted to get Rosalie's attention. She tried desperately to give her a look of disapproval, though her daughter was clearly not looking in their direction.

Carlisle was oblivious, and Esme still looked a bit confused, but was beginning to see that the real estate agent had hit Rosalie's funny bone.

John's conversation was short and sweet. He rattled off a few numbers and set a firm time frame for the seller to respond with his answer to Carlisle's offer by six o'clock that evening. When the agent on the other end of the line agreed, he hung up the phone and faced Carlisle and Esme with a smile.

"Well... we'll know by six," he told them happily, "And believe me, you two, I am _good_." He placed a hand on their shoulders, and then winked at Carlisle before heading toward the counter where he had left a briefcase.

"Great," Carlisle said with a grin. He looked at Esme who was gushing.

"Thank you so much John," Esme told him, shaking his hand fiercely, "It's been a pleasure meeting you in person. You've been so great to us today."

"Oh, it's my pleasure," he told her, placing a hand on her shoulder again. His eyebrows pressed together, "Wasn't there another house for a..." he flipped through his folder, "Rosalie Hale, that we were suppose to look at?"

Rosalie whipped around, pretending to be amused by something on her I-phone, "Oh... yes." She smiled wide.

John squinted his eyes, "You're Mr. Cullen's sister?"

"That's right," she said, "Oh, and it's _Dr._ Cullen. He gets a little angry when you say mister."

John looked immediately apologetic, and turned to Carlisle, "Oh, I am so sorry." He let a hand linger on his forearm, "I know how hard you work for that degree-

Carlisle laughed, and gave Rosalie a look. "No, no. She's kidding. It doesn't bother me at all."

"I didn't mean any-"

"It's fine," he reassured him with another laugh, "My sister likes to press my buttons and has got quite the sense of humor." He stared at Rosalie, who was having far too much fun with the situation.

John sighed, cleared his throat and straightened up the collar of his shirt.

"You've been great to us," Esme reiterated. She had the urge to scold Rosalie in front of the man, but bit her tongue.

John took Esme's hand in his own for a second time and smiled. "You've been one of my easiest clients," he told them, "One house and hopefully one _big_ sale." His eyes drifted toward the price of the large estate and he couldn't help but smile to himself, knowing the large lump sum he would be receiving if the deal went through.

"We're staying in the area," Carlisle told him, "So whenever you hear back, we can meet with you again or do whatever you need us to do."

"Thank you," John told him, "We should be hearing back shortly." He glanced out the window and walked up next to Rosalie. "Over there," he pointed across the water, "You can barely see the top of the house, but it's in between those pine trees over there."

Rosalie followed his gaze and nodded, "I see it."

"That's the next gem we'll take a look at," he told her, "It's comparable to this one, just a tad smaller."

"Sounds perfect John."

He stared at her for a moment and Carlisle and Esme waited for his reaction to her tone.

"Oh, you are so sassy," he said, scrunching his nose with a smile, "And I love it!"


	7. A Little More Humor

**Chapter 7**

"You're set on this one as well?" John asked, looking to Rosalie.

The two of them walked out the front door of the home across the lake from the house Carlisle and Esme had just put a bid on.

"It's perfect," Rosalie told him casually with a shrug, "It's private, by the water and has a porch almost as big as my brother's." She looked to where Carlisle and Esme had made their way ahead of the two of them.

"Gosh, when deals come together so easily like this I feel like there's always a catch," the realtor said, but then let out a genuine laugh, "You're my new favorite client sweetheart."

Rosalie laughed and rattled off her bid on the place.

"Now your husband Emmett, where is he?" John asked.

"He had to stay back in Washington," Rosalie told him, "You know, work."

"But of course."

"He trusts my judgment when it comes to this sort of thing."

"Have the two of you relocated before?" he asked, making small talk.

_Only about forty times_, she thought. "Once," she said, while we were still dating.

"How long have you been married?"

"Three and a half years," Rosalie lied, "We dated for a while before then."

"High school sweethearts?"

"Something like that," she said with a grin, and then decided to go further along with the story, "We've known each other since elementary school."

"Good for you darling." He swatted her at her playfully and then began to fiddle on his I-pad before making another phone call that was similar to the one he had made for Carlisle and Esme.

A minute or two passed before he and Rosalie were shaking hands and agreeing to terms of a deal that both of them hoped would take place later that day.

"Thank you again, John," she said to him as they wandered over to the car Carlisle had rented for their trip.

"The pleasure has been mine," he told them all, shaking hands with each of them individually. "I'll be chatting with you all soon; what is the latest time tonight you'd like to be contacted if we reach a deal?"

"You can call us at any time," Carlisle assured him.

"We're night owls," Rosalie added with a smirk.

"I'll bet," John told her, "Hey this might sound a little unprofessional, but there are some great little bars in the area that draw a fun crowd. There's Archie's down by the water a few miles from here, and a few other fun ones within walking distance from there."

"Great," she said with a smile, giving both Carlisle and Esme a look.

"If I saw this guy out I'd offer to buy him a drink," John said, motioning to Carlisle.

Rosalie began to laugh out loud, making Esme do the same. Carlisle's smile was brought out by their laughter and John's colorful, open personality.

"Anyway kids," he went on, "I'll be contacting you. Rosie, check out Archie's for me okay? I'll be at home doing paperwork tonight. Go have a little fun and welcome to New England."

"Thank you," she said, "The pleasure is all on our end here, John."

He wiggled his fingers in a type of wave that complimented his personality before hopping in the Lexus he had parked next the rental car.

Carlisle looked at Esme and Rosalie, and then unlocked the car. The three of them climbed in and Rosalie put a hand on Carlisle's shoulder from the back. "He _really_ liked you."

"I'm sure," he said dryly, though ended the last word with a light laugh.

"Oh!" Esme said, "Okay, I get it now. You think he was..."

"I _know_ he was," Rosalie said with a secure nod and laugh, prompting more laughter from Esme.

Carlisle shrugged and added to their banter with a rare, jokingly-conceited one-liner of his own, "Can you blame him?" He adjusted his hair in the rearview mirror and Rosalie clapped her hands together as she continued to have a good chuckle over the situation.

Esme looked at Carlisle and realized how contagious Rosalie's teasing and good-natured humor were. She ran a hand through his hair and laughed again, "If she's right then I'd have to say that John has good taste."

"_If _I'm right?" Rosalie asked from the backseat.

"As long as he gets us these two houses," Carlisle said with a shrug. He didn't finish the thought.

"And if he doesn't," Rosalie said, "Carlisle you'll have to do whatever it takes to get them for us... _whatever_ it takes."

Esme tried to keep her laughter hidden, but she couldn't. The two of them continued to share their amusement, and Carlisle just smiled and shook his head.

"I'm sorry," Esme said to him.

"Don't you love it when it's just the two of us and you trapped in this car together with no one else to talk to?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm sure if I called up John he'd talk to me," Carlisle argued, making Rosalie laugh again.

He linked his hand up with Esme's and gave her a wink, and then looked in the rearview mirror to Rosalie, "Does it feel like home here?"

"Not yet," Rosalie told him, "But it will."


	8. Goodbye Forks Again

**Chapter 8**

Esme stepped out of Rosalie's car, letting her shoes caress the driveway that lead up to their home in Forks. She couldn't keep Marshall from her mind and rushed through the front door.

Alice stood with Marshall in her arms, well aware that Esme was going to swarm the house for him if he wasn't immediately in her direction line of vision. She smiled and handed the squirming boy over to his mother.

"Ma ma," he said in cute, cliché fashion. Marshall's tiny fingers clung to the fabric of her shirt and Esme peppered his face with a few motherly kisses before smiling and hugging him against her.

"I missed my Marshall," she told him, and then shared a smile with Alice.

"I won't ruin the surprise," Alice whispered, already knowing the details of the deals that had occurred across the country.

Esme smiled, "It's okay, you can tell them."

Emmett quickly scampered to the door as Rosalie and Carlisle entered a moment later, and he scooped her up off her feet planting a long kiss on her lips as he did.

Rosalie giggled and Emmett held a wide smile, emphasizing his dimples as he did.

"Why didn't I go with you again?" he asked, proceeding to kiss up and down her neck with playful aggression.

"You wanted a boys weekend with Jasper I thought," she said with a laugh, blatantly happy to back with her mate.

Emmett kissed her again and looked at Carlisle and Esme, "Missed you guys, too." He grinned again and kept Rosalie firmly in his arms.

The rest of the family rushed down toward the doorway, but Esme waved them away and lead everyone toward the living room so they wouldn't be crowded.

"So, what's the deal?" Emmett asked looking around.

"Where's Mason?" Carlisle asked, noting his eldest son wasn't present.

"Working," Edward told him with a smile, "He's been sending me and Emmett text messages though asking if you're home."

"Why didn't he just call us?" Esme asked.

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Good question. I don't know."

Rosalie smiled and leaned into Emmett, "We got them... both of them."

Caleb and Delilah shared a smile and looked to where Alex and Michael stood closely. All of the kids seemed to be excited, but there was that same bittersweet feeling they'd all experienced when they moved to Minnesota.

"Are we going to get to go to school again?" Nicole asked, looking around.

"We'll see," Alice told her.

Jasper backed her up with a nod and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's kind of nice hanging out with a bunch of other kids like us," Mackenzie added, "Human or not. I want to go to another dance." She looked at Rosalie, "I want to get all dressed up and look nice."

Rosalie smiled, "We can talk about it."

"I never understood all the hype," Jasper said with a smirk.

"It's easy for them," Emmett said, "They don't crave the blood of their classmates."

"I'd go back," William said, looking at Maddy.

She nodded and looked to Esme, "I think my parents were going to come down here for a visit. They were waiting for you guys to return."

"Oh, okay," she said, "Great. Should I call them?"

Maddy shrugged, "She didn't say either way, but yeah."

Esme smiled and bobbed up and down with Marshall, who was beginning to turn his attention to Carlisle.

"Come here." He held his hands out and Marshall pushed his feet off of Esme and leapt several feet into his father's arms.

"He's like a little monkey," Emmett said with a laugh.

"How was he?" Esme asked, smiling at him.

"Raised a little hell," he told her, continuing to chuckle, "But he was good. We had some fun."

"He cried the first night," Alice said, "But Jas helped."

He smiled, "Hey Marshall."

Marshall's eyes readjusted to focus on Jasper and a moment later he began to snicker and put his head into Carlisle's shoulder.

"He's fun to use the mood control on," Jasper said, letting out a rare laugh.

Carlisle and Esme shared a smile and looked at the faces of everyone around them.

Edward and Bella stood together with Charlie. Emmett and Rosalie were glued together and Jasper kept his arm around Alice's shoulders. All of the children looked equally as content and happy.

"So, New England, huh?" William asked. "Does this mean we have to be Patriots fans now?"

"Hell no," Emmett said to his son, "Seattle still, all the way."

"Just don't start making bets," Rosalie said. She looked at Esme, "We all know what happened _last_ time we betted on a football game."

"What's that?" Esme asked, confused.

"Caleb happened," she said with a laugh.

There was a light flutter of laughter amongst everyone and Caleb made a face.

"I'm going to call Mason," Carlisle said, handing Marshall over to Esme with a smile. He shook his head and raised his eyebrows with a smirk as he passed by Rosalie.

"I've had a fun weekend teasing Carlisle," she said.

"Oh, the realtor?" Alice asked, "I got bits and pieces of that."

Esme and Rosalie both began to laugh and looked at each other.

Everyone but Edward looked confused and Esme shook her head. "Long story."

"When do we move?" Jasper asked them.

"The closing date for one house is September seventh," Esme told him, "And the other is the seventeenth, I believe."

Rosalie nodded as confirmation.

Alice looked around the house, "Goodbye Forks... again."


	9. Signed and Official

**Chapter 9**

"I can actually have you closing this month if it works for you," John said on the other end of the line.

Carlisle and Esme stood side by side in his office. She held Marshall and Carlisle kept the phone extended in his hand and on the speaker setting.

"That would be great," he said, catching a smile from Esme.

"Daaaaad," Marshall said impatiently, nearly knocking the device from his father's hand.

Esme put a hand over her mouth before quickly pulling their son back a few feet.

Carlisle smiled and asked John to repeat his previous statement.

"Is there someone trying to hello to me?" the outgoing realtor asked on the other end of the line.

"I love this guy," Esme whispered, motioning to the receiver.

Carlisle grinned and informed John that their son Marshall was also listening in on the conversation. After a short discussion about how the new residence would be a great, safe place for children John returned to his original point.

"The seller would be able to close this weekend," he went on, "I know this is way earlier than we spoke about, and things _never_ work out this quickly. We can still keep the original date, but I think the guy who owns the house now is some kind of eccentric billionaire, you know the type that owns his own island or something."

Esme laughed out loud, mentally noting that John had no idea that the two of them accurately fit that description.

Carlisle grinned, enjoy the private joke with his wife, "Yeah, I know the type."

"Right, well..." John continued, "He's going away for a month or something and won't be back until close to the date we set now. I was told he wouldn't mind getting the house off his hands early so he could enjoy his extended vacation and would be willing to close now but only if it worked out with you. This is probably too short notice, but if you can be back out here by this weekend, we could get this thing wrapped up early. Totally up to you."

Carlisle looked to Esme and raised his eyebrows. He shrugged and she nodded so he responded without looking away from Esme. "Yeah, this weekend?"

"Yes," John said, "Saturday around five to be exact. We can get the paperwork started and then I'll hand over the key."

"Is another vampire family living there?" Esme teased, prompting Carlisle to snicker and put a finger up to his lips.

"What's that?" the realtor asked.

"That sounds great," Esme said, making a face, hoping he didn't hear her witty comment.

"Great!" he said with enthusiasm, "Gosh, you are the _best _couple I've worked with in a _long_ time."

"You've been great to us, John," she told him, "I guess we'll be seeing you this Saturday."

"Yes ma'am," he replied, "Let me know if anything changes. I'll give you the address of my office. We'll meet there first to do the paperwork."

"Excellent," Carlisle said.

"Thanks," Esme told him.

"You're quite welcome. Check your email for the address."

"We will," she said.

"Bye, bye now."

Carlisle looked at Esme and hung up the phone. "You're sure that's okay?"

She smiled. "What else do we have to do?"

...

Alice had already packed Carlisle and Esme's bags by the time their phone call with John had come to a close. While everyone was curious about the house, they decided to let the two of them take the journey on their own. The plan was still to leave permanently in September, though everyone agreed that closing early gave each of them the freedom to move in at their leisure rather than rush.

Carlisle and Esme now sat together, signing their lives away on the sheets of paper they had seen far too many times.

"Isn't this the worst part?" John asked with a laugh, "Sign here, initial there." He pointed to several spots on the official documents. "I mean, the best and the worst at the same time."

Esme smiled and looked up in between the messy scribbles that had gotten monotonous.

"You certainly fit the doctor cliché with that messy signature," John joked, motioning to Carlisle.

Carlisle smiled and let out a laugh, "I suppose I do."

"Just kidding," John added, flailing his hand limply.

Esme couldn't help but smile when their real estate agent was around. He was so cheery and happy all the time. She had trouble picturing what he might have looked like in a state of anger.

John held the final paper in the air and placed it down with some force and smile. "Last one." His teeth were nearly glowing from how perfectly white they remained in a perfectly straight row.

Carlisle looked at Esme, and they shared a grin before their signatures were scattered across the bottom of the page.

John slid the paper back carefully toward him and sighed, then cracked his knuckles upon adding it to the stack that stood several inches high. "Well folks, it's been a pleasure. He removed a small envelop from the pocket of his sport coat and grinned again. "There's a set of keys in here."

"Thank you," Esme reached for it and handed it over to Carlisle.

The two of them stood up and shook the man's hand who had come to be a pleasure of work with.

"You were wonderful," she went on, "Really, we had fun working with you."

John grinned again, "Most of them do." He then added, "And this won't be the last you see of me. I still have Rosie's deal to close."

Esme laughed at how at-home he felt calling Rosalie by her newfound nickname Rosie.

"We'll be seeing you in September then," Esme said.

John followed to where Carlisle had already taken a few steps toward the door. "Have fun," he told them sincerely.

Carlisle shook his hand another time and Esme gave a wave before the two of them headed to the car.

"Let's head over there," he said with a grin.

Esme nodded, "You don't want to wait for the kids to come?"

Carlisle smiled, "Nope."

She grinned and the two of them headed through the new town they called home.


	10. Feels Like Home

**Chapter 10**

Carlisle handed Esme the key and allowed her to do the honors of entering their new home first since officially making it their own.

She touched the stones of the fireplace and smiled, and then carefully admired the kitchen. "This is going to be perfect."

"Too bad there's no lighting," Carlisle told her with a smile.

"We'll have a long time to enjoy this place."

He nodded and smiled as she looked around wondrously at the place.

"I have a good feeling," Carlisle said, "About here, about this move."

"So do I," Esme said, "Better than the last. I can't even picture the Minnesota house without thinking of that awful time that I thought you were dead."

He was about to apologize again for the time, but could see that she had easily thought her way out of the bad memory.

Esme smiled at him and then threw her arms around him, hugging him hard, "It's going to be like Forks here," she said, "I can tell, just on the opposite northern coast."

Carlisle rubbed a hand up and down her back, "I think so too."

She pulled back and they shared a kiss before Carlisle reached for her hand and pulled her toward the French doors that lead outside from the kitchen.

"Ready to go already?" she asked, a bit disappointed.

"No," he said with a laugh, "I just want to go down to the lake."

Esme smiled, "Maybe we can get a little boat to keep up here."

"That would be nice," Carlisle told her, "We can start looking when we get home."

"It doesn't have to be right away."

"But it can be." He twirled her and pulled her against him so quickly that Esme began to laugh as the blur of colors lead to his clear smiling face just a half an inch away.

Carlisle kissed her, "I'm going to get you whatever you want." He kissed her again, "Okay?"

"How can a woman argue with that?" Esme joked, feeding into his embrace.

"Come on." He towed her by the hand down toward the water.

Under a tall oak tree by the lake she saw a blanket topped with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

Esme snapped her head in his direction. "I was with you the whole time," she said with a laugh, "How did you do this?"

Carlisle whipped their realtor's card out of the pocket of his pants. He handed it to Esme and she smiled when she saw John's face.

She shook her head, though approval radiated out of her smile, "I knew I liked him."

"I asked him to set this up as a surprise."

Esme smiled and kissed him, "So shall we toast to our new home?" She looked over her shoulder, noting the outline of the house in the darkness.

"Of course."

Carlisle squatted down and popped open the bottle, pouring each of them a glass. He looked to Esme, who had briefly hopped into the tree and was now overlooking the lake.

He smiled, "Don't fall out of that tree... you'll have to see a doctor."

Esme smiled, knowing he was reminiscing about their first meeting, "Only if I break my arm."

Carlisle smiled up and her and Esme quickly scampered down, falling perfectly into his arms.

"This time it looks like you got lucky," he told her.

"I didn't particularly mind _that_ trip to the doctor," she said with a wide grin.

"Well, I don't want to chance you falling for another doctor around here, so you better stay on the ground." He eyed the blanket and winked.

Esme laughed and leaned her forehead on his shoulder before returning her gaze to his, "You're the only doctor I've ever fallen for... and the only vampire... the only man..." She ran a hand through his hair.

"Mmm..." Carlisle brought his lips back to hers.

"I was going to suggest staying inside for a reason," Esme told him with a laugh, "But I like this idea better."

He quickly positioned himself on top of her on the blanket, "I didn't want to destroy the house we just bought."

Esme laughed again, and then got lost in the moment.

A quiet beeping noise caught both of their attention and Carlisle made a face before searching in the dark for his phone.

Esme kept him within a few inches from her, not realizing the hold she had on his shirt until she focused in on her hand wrapped around his collar. She laid with her other hand behind her head a smile spread across her face as she saw Carlisle grin in the dim illumination from his phone.

"What?" she asked.

He turned the phone to face her and she immediately began to giggle. The text message was from John and it was directly related to the romantic set-up he had laid out for the two of them. _Hope all is going well over there doc. If you don't return this message for at least a half hour, I'll know the bottle of wine by the lake worked out! All the best - John ;)_

"I think we've made a friend for life," Esme told him.

"Oh, if he only knew the creatures we really are." Carlisle smiled and brought his lips back to hers.

"I think if he did, then he would know that a half hour wasn't quite accurate." She laughed, "So I think our secret is safe."

"Good."

Esme let her hands drift up the back of his shirt and closed her eyes as his lips began to explore her neck.

_Okay, this place is official home_, she thought.


	11. Charlie's Retirement

**Check out my Harvest Moon trailer I created: youtube dot com/watch?v=UBFKIUdIqLA**

**Chapter 11**

"Well, I thought this day would never come," Charlie said with a smile. He wrapped his arm around Sue's shoulders and she clung to him tightly with a genuine smile. "Ahh, retirement." He took a swig from a can of beer with his free hand, "The fish population is about to go down just a little."

Bella smiled, staring at her father. He was still dry in his humor but she could see how much happier he was in the more recent years. Sue had brought a spark to him that she hadn't witnessed before she became a permanent part of his life.

"So, are you guys going to relocate near Jacksonville, or..." Bella smiled, blatantly joking.

Charlie tipped the corner of his mouth up in a smile and looked at Sue.

"We bought a little cabin in Maine not far from the ocean," she said, "It's snowy up there but not quite as rainy."

"We also got a condo in Boca Raton," Charlie added, "Two smaller places."

"All four seasons," Sue added just as he'd finished the last word in his sentence.

"Are you selling the house?" Bella knew Charlie's mortgage had been paid off, so he was only paying for the taxes. Still, it was an expense she knew he could do without.

"We already did."

Bella felt her stomach drop. She didn't want anyone foreign living her old home. While she had only stayed there during the summers of her childhood and permanently for her last few human years, there were so many memories there that she didn't want to lose.

Her father made a face, "I know, Bells." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Dad, that house..." She shook her head and her voice drifted as she looked upward at the little estate they had once occupied together.

Charlie shoved his hands in his pockets, "The closing isn't for another couple of weeks. Sorry I didn't tell you. You've just been busy. You were in Canada on a... trip for hunting or something..."

Bella smiled at her father's half confused choice of words. He knew the minimal amount about the immortal life. All he knew first hand was that she and the rest of the Cullens were vampires and that they lived off of the blood of animals rather than humans. He never brought up the subject and tried his best to pretend that everything was normal. While she saw sparks of difficulty in the way Charlie went about that, he had found his own sense of normalcy in the outlandish reality he lived in.

"_I'm_ sorry," she said to him, "I'm the one who is always out and about and more distant than I should be."

"Don't be silly, Bells," Charlie said, shaking his head, "You're a grown adult now. I've gotten over about ninety percent of my hatred for Edward by now."

Bella laughed and then let her smile fade when she contemplated how much time had actually passed since her first days of a being a permanent Forks resident; when she first moved in with her dad.

The hair on the sides of his head were mostly gray now and they matched the salt-and-pepper look of his aging moustache. There was something she openly acknowledged in the protection of her mind at that moment. It was something she obviously knew and couldn't change unless he flat out asked her to: Charlie was not immortal. Charlie was human. He was getting older by the minute; by the second and Bella was going to let him live at a distance that she could whip to in a matter of five minutes. She was going to let him drift slowly out of her life.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked, picking up on her expression.

Sue leaned a head on his shoulder and the two of them, still outwardly happy in their expressions, looked to Bella for an answer.

Bella felt a pain in her stomach. She felt guilty for not spending more time with her father. She wanted to be right down the road from him, even if she didn't go see him as much as she should. He was still right there, seconds away to see if she wanted to needed to.

_I haven't appreciated him enough_, she thought.

"Nothing," she said aloud, flashing a small smile. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and Charlie suddenly was taken back to the days when his daughter was a teenager. She looked shy and innocent, like children do.

"You're sure?" he asked.

Bella nodded, "Yes." She felt tears weld up in her eyes, the tears she had wished for since all of her other family members found them upon having children of their own. Now, she wanted them to bury themselves in the depths of her golden eyes. She didn't want to let them out, but one managed to betray her requests, and sided with her heart rather than her mind.

Charlie took a step forward and Bella wrapped her arms around him. She cried quietly for a moment and then felt her father wince in pain.

"Sorry," she said, wiping her face and stepping back.

"That's alright," he said sincerely, shrugging his shoulders a few times.

"I'm just... I'm really going to miss you Dad."

Charlie sighed and tried to smile but he couldn't, "Well, we'll both be in New England," he told her with a shrug, "And can't you... like... run really fast and cover a lot of ground in a day."

Bella and Sue both laughed, before Bella nodded, "Something like that, yeah."

"Well... it'll be like we're neighbors then," he said, "Except from January through the beginning of April. We'll be in Boca those months." He put his arm around Sue again and shook her a little, "Because I'm retired!" The last word of enthusiasm gave Bella a little chuckle, but she had a difficult time keeping her tears tucked away.

She sighed and could see that her father was content with how the earlier years of his life had played out. Now, he was free to do whatever he wanted to do. He and Sue could travel. He could fish all day if wanted to. He live where ever he wanted to.

Bella looked around at the dreary Forks sky. She knew that Charlie deserved to get out, despite knowing that he called the town home. He loved it, but there was more for him lingering elsewhere in the next few chapters of his life. Charlie deserved a little sunshine in his life.

"Where's Edward?" he asked. There was still a little disapproval that rang in his voice, though most of it was joking in nature.

"He's with little Charlie," Bella said with a laugh.

Charlie smiled at the mention of his daughter's second child. "Well, make sure I get to see all of you as much as possible before we move... and you move."

"We'll make sure we come up to Maine for Thanksgiving and Christmas." She looked to Sue, "I know Esme would like that too."

"I have to get together with Esme before we leave," Sue said, placing a hand on the side of her face. "Is she happy that Masen and Leah are going to be moving with you?"

Bella nodded, "Yeah. When we moved to Minnesota she talked to them every night on the phone. I used to overhear her."

Sue smiled, "Masen has had such an impact on Leah's life. I'm so glad they have each other. I know Cassie will be staying a lot with her boyfriend... or I know the wolves think that's kind of a 'lame' term for their imprints."

Bella laughed and looked down. "Yeah, Jake and Renesme too..."

"Are you okay with her decision to stay?" Sue asked.

She nodded, but made a face, "I know she'll be fine here with Jake. It's where she wants to be. It's where she belongs. I would have loved if they decided to do what Leah and Masen did." She shrugged, "This is their home."

"Seth's too."

The three of them stood in silence for a moment, and they all stared up at the gray clouds at the same time.

"Yep," Charlie said, "Things will be different."

"We'll all help you set up your things," Bella told him.

"Oh, you'll have your own homes to worry about."

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Please, Dad. We can set up the place in less than a half hour all together. The longest part is waiting for Alice to readjusted the furniture to her liking."

Charlie smiled, "Alice..."

Bella smiled and nodded.

Charlie walked up and placed a kiss on her forehead. "This isn't goodbye, Bells. So quit making your old man upset."

She looked down with a snicker, "I know. I'm the buzzkill on your retirement high."

"Never."

Bella looked up at him and smiled.

"Come inside," he said, "Watch a ball game with your old man."

She smiled again and walked ahead of him and Sue, leading the way into the house as they strolled happily behind her. Bella looked over her shoulder and caught the subtle smile on her father's face.

At that moment everything felt okay, though bittersweet all the same. Forks had been home for awhile, but this was truly going to a be a new journey... for everyone.


	12. Nothing Has Changed

**Hey all! Didn't know if anyone had gotten around to checking out my story trailer on you tube. Lemme know if you get a chance! **** Just for my own amusement.**

**Chapter 12**

"Babe, you think I could take this thing on?" Emmett asked, playing a re-run from Shark Week that he had recorded on the DVR.

Rosalie shook her head, "No."

He met her stare and the two of them immediately shared a smile. "I mean seriously," he went on, "What do you think peoples' reactions would be if I leapt out of the water and took down the great white?"

"They'd say it was fake."

"Stop being a buzz-kill Rosalie," Edward chimed in, entering the room with Charlie on his chest.

She glared at him. "Well I suppose someone must take your place. Lord knows you were one for decades before finding Bella."

Edward smirked and Emmett tried to suppress a smile. He often found amusement when she got riled up, but he feisty personality was one of his favorite things about her.

Carlisle and Esme rounded into the room. "Is everyone close to being packed?" she asked them.

Marshall squirmed out of her arms and darted toward pieces of deer antlers that were scattered all over the floor. He immediately put one in his mouth and Edward grinned.

"Wasn't that the perfect idea?" he asked, "It's like a pacifier for vampire children."

Rosalie found herself annoyed when he talked. "Moron," she said under he breath.

Esme's head turned in her direction. "Rose..."

Emmett chuckled, though didn't take his eyes off the screen as a massive shark leapt into the air, springing from the ocean at impossible speeds to eat a seal.

Edward continued grinning, and shook his head at his sister.

Carlisle smiled and noted all the boxes that were scattered around the house. The only things left to pack were the couches, television and sparing articles of clothing.

"I'm ready to take on the east coast," Emmett said, pausing the television to give input on the conversation. He leaned forward and hand his hands together. "We all going to fit in that big, country house Esme?"

"I believe so," she told him with a smile.

"Mama!" Marshall raised the deer antler into the air and she smiled and accompanied him on the floor.

"Masen and Leah will certainly enjoy the other house," Rosalie said, smiling at Carlisle.

"That was nice of you to do for them," Carlisle said to her.

"Hey, it's your money." She laughed and shrugged, then thought aloud, "Maybe I should start working somewhere and get my own stash."

"I hear Connecticut needs plenty of lifeguards," Edward told her.

"Oh, shut up Edward."

He stood up, "I'm going over to Renesme's. Bella and I are going to make the trip a little after you all go. We're going to spend some extra time with Nessy and then help Charlie and Sue move their things to their cabin in Maine."

"Aren't you a saint," Rosalie continued.

Esme shot her another look, and then saw the amusing smirk on Edward's face.

"Some things haven't changed, Carlisle," Esme pointed out, "Have they?"

He flashed her a smile, "Not at all."

Rosalie looked at the two of them, "I agree. Edward's been quite a pig-headed idiot since the day I've met him. He hasn't changed a bit."

Edward began to laugh out loud.

"Poor Bella. I don't know how the poor thing puts up with you."

He smiled wide and continued to laugh. "She loves me," he stated simply.

"Fate handed her the wrong hand of cards."

Emmett made eye contact with Esme, and he let a suppressed laughter trickle out of his mouth. She smiled, but shook her head.

"What started this?"

Edward and Rosalie answered at the same time with "she did" and "he did" respectfully.

"I have to stick up for Rose in this one," Emmett said with a laugh, completely throwing his brother under the bus. "You called he a buzz-kill to start the argument."

Rosalie rushed onto his lap and let her arm linger around the back of his neck. She stared at Edward with eyes as if to say 'I win'.

"Biased opinion," he rebutted, still wearing a crooked smirk.

"Thank God he's not making the ride with us," Rosalie said, looking directly at Emmett. She placed a lasting kiss on his lips, and then turned to Edward again with a glaring expression.

"You've fully succeeded in making my stomach turn," Edward told her.

"So, I suppose you finally feel the effects you have on me daily."

Carlisle and Esme seemed to be watching their argument like a hockey game. Their eyes shifted back and forth as the tempo and control of their interaction shifted from one person to another.

"Well, our car is full," Carlisle finally said, drawing a laugh from both Esme and Emmett.

"I've got to get over to see Renesme," Edward said again, unable to keep his smile from disappearing. He looked to Carlisle and Esme, "Have a safe trip if I don't see you before you all leave. I don't know how long we'll be over there."

"Thank you," they both said.

Esme stood up and gave Edward a hug and then kissed him on the cheek. "Call us when you're preparing to leave."

"I will," he assured her. Edward turned to Rosalie, "Drive safely." He smiled again.

"Hope you guys don't get lost on the way," she told him.

Emmett smiled and nuzzled his face into her shoulder, securing his arms around her. "Can Edward ride with us?" he asked, "Because I love when he brings out this feisty side to you."

Rosalie turned to him, not knowing whether she wanted to slap him in the back of the head or kiss him.

"I'm just sayin'," he went on, "Turns me on a little."

Edward pretended to cover Charlie's ears and Carlisle shook his head. "Why don't we leave the two of you alone." He looked at Esme who was grinning and nodded.

"And you said fate handed Bella a poor hand," Edward went on, "Emmett, I'm sorry you've been cursed with all consuming love for a b-" He paused purposely, "... bold woman such as Rosalie."

Emmett began to snicker and Rosalie went with her previous feeling and slapped him in the back of the head.

"You couldn't handle a bold woman like me, Edward," she said, "I'd break you in two seconds."

Edward walked up toward her and tried to give her a hug but she pushed him away and latched back onto Emmett.

"Yup," Esme said with a laugh, "Nothing _has_ changed."


	13. Moving In

**Pardon the delays in writing. I just got my first teaching job and have been doing lesson plans :) Of course I have to take some time to myself to write though!**

*** Debbie Hicks, you don't have an account so I can't PM you, but what is with the weird reviews? I don't know whether to allow them or not. You should create an account and maybe write your own story in the way you review for mine.**

**Chapter 13**

The long drive was well worth it. Everyone was just as wowed by their new home as Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie were at first glance. There was more than enough room for their overgrown family, and with the finalization of the house Rosalie purchased just a short week away, there would be even more room for their family members.

The size of Masen and Leah's soon-to-be home had an entire section separated from the rest by a full level . It was almost like a lavish, built in apartment at the base of the house and the two of them decided that William and Madison could have that section of the house to themselves, seeing as they had been hinting around to wanting their own space. It was something the two of them had been more than willing to offer, especially because it was Rosalie who purchased the house to begin with.

The bottom layer was only accessible from the back of the house, though the doors that lead into the "basement" opened up to face the beautiful lake. It was fully finished with a brand new kitchen, two bathrooms and two bedrooms. William described it, from the pictures, as the perfect place for him and Maddy. She whole-heatedly agreed and the decision was made to have them stay with Mason and Leah.

Alex and Michael didn't mind residing with the rest of the family. They'd had a place of their own in Forks, however, they spent most of their time with the family at the main house. There wouldn't be much of an adjustment for them, though they had already been informed by Masen and Leah that they could swing by their place any time if they felt the need to get away.

"This is gorgeous!" Alice exclaimed as she had finally finished the whole tour of the home. She shook her head, "I can't believe you guys found this. No other houses around, right on the lake..." She rushed toward the front window in the living room, "_Huge_ wrap around porch! I love it. We're putting a little porch swing out there to sit on."

Esme laughed and accepted a hug from Alice, who appeared the most excited, "I am more than ready for this new beginning. We needed it. This place is just... amazing."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I _love_ it." Alice looked out the window again, "Me and Jas are going to sit outside on the swing at night... look at the stars between the trees." She sighed and Esme laughed, happy to Alice so full of joy.

Emmett strolled into the room with his arm around Rosalie. She separated from him momentarily to join the other women by the window.

"This place is pretty romantic," Rosalie added, contributing to their conversation. She eyed the area on the front porch that Alice was staring at, visualizing the porch swing.

"It's great that we don't have to fight on rooms with Edward and Bella," Emmett commented with a smile. He had made his way into the kitchen with Carlisle, who was pointing out toward the lake attempting to show something to Marshall. "One less couple to compete with."

Carlisle chuckled and shrugged.

Emmett looked over his shoulder, seeing the three women still gushing by the front window. He then looked back to Carlisle. "So, uh, the little lake-side picnic thing... how'd that work out for ya?"

Carlisle's eyebrows pressed together but he slowly smiled.

"Alice said something." Emmett flashed a full smile, highlighting his boyish dimples. "Only reason I'm asking is..." He looked over his shoulder again, "I might steal your idea and use it on Rose."

Carlisle began to laugh out loud and all three women stopped what they were doing and glanced in their direction.

Emmett made it known through his facial expression that he wanted to keep his plan between them.

Rosalie kept an extra eye on her husband, and then looked to Carlisle before Alice opened the front door. "Come on, let's go see if the porch needs any touch-up painting, or anything. I can't wait to put my little spin on this place."

Esme gave Carlisle a subtle little wink and followed her out. Rosalie gave a half-glare, half-smile toward Emmett and then shut the door behind her as she joined them on the porch.

"So, what'd you do? Alice didn't tell Rosalie so it might give me a few extra points if she thinks it was my idea." Emmett raised his eyebrows, speaking quietly and he grinned again.

Carlisle laughed lighter this time and decided to share what was necessary. "I just had a bottle of wine. We sat on a blanket by the lake... reminisced a little bit about when we first met."

"That's all?"

He snickered and shrugged, "Yeah."

"Keepin' it simple... nice."

Carlisle continued to smile and looked out to where Marshall was pointing a flock of ducks near the water.

"You like the ducks?" he asked his son, running a hand through his thickening hair.

"You want to eat the ducks?" Emmett asked, mocking Carlisle's soft fatherly tone.

The two of them shared a laugh and Marshall repeated the last word in each of their sentences. "Ducks."

Emmett pushed a hand through his hair, messing it up just slightly. "That's right little man."

"Where's Jasper?" Carlisle asked, suddenly recognizing his absence.

"He had to go for a hunt... took Nicole with him." Emmett looked out the French doors and Carlisle opened them so the two of them could exit into the back yard. "The kids are all prowling around over at the house Rose bought."

"Yeah..." he said, noting that Caleb and Delilah were over there, as well as the rest of his children, "It's Caleb that worries me the most over there. Mason's fine. Alex is... close to fine; close enough to keep me from being on edge."

"William is..." Emmett made a face, "Just under Alex's level I think."

The two of them shared another laugh.

"Caleb's still young," Emmett reminded him.

"Yeah..." He sighed.

"You worried because of everything that happened with him at the beach? With that Carter guy?"

"It's just a reminder of how easily something can get out of hand," Carlisle said, "And a simple reaction, justified or not, can lead to much bigger problems. Death of a human..."

"The guy was a repeat offender scumbag," Emmett said in Caleb's defense. "He was only reacting to protect Delilah."

Carlisle nodded, "But that could have easily been avoided. I like the idea of sending them off to school again, but maybe it's not such a good idea... for Caleb and Delilah anyway."

Emmett nodded back. "Hey, I wanted to say I was sorry about that night. We were with them, and- "

"It's not your fault," Carlisle said, cutting him off right away. "Esme and I gave him a curfew and said he could stay out until that time. You weren't responsible for staying with him."

Emmett still felt a little bad, considering himself a type of protector for the family.

"Don't beat yourself up," Carlisle continued, "Honestly. Esme or I never even remotely thought of that night as something you could have prevented. You had nothing to do with it, Emmett."

He shrugged and Carlisle patted him on the back.

"Ducks," Marshall said again, squirming to get out of Carlisle's grasp. His feet pushed off his stomach and he attempted to leap away.

"Marshall, not right now. No," he said, keeping the strong baby within his grasp.

His son began to fuss and continued to fight before breaking out into a full out cry.

Esme whipped around the corner and looked at the two of them. "What's wrong my baby?" she asked, scooping him out of Carlisle's arms.

He looked relieved when Marshall immediately relaxed his body, though continued to cry in his mother's arms.

"Stop making him cry Carlisle," Rosalie said, following close behind.

Emmett ran over and scooped her up off the ground, leading her to give a fun, high-pitched scream. A moment later they were gone.

"Why'd you bring him out here?" Esme asked, motioning to the animals.

"He kept pointing at them," Carlisle said with a shrug.

"Newsflash pops," Alice said, "He wants a snack."

Carlisle couldn't help but smile, and Esme returned one back but shook her head.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Come on Marshall," she continued to cuddle him to her body, "Let's get you a bottle."

Esme shook her head at Carlisle again before heading inside, followed closely by Alice.

He smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets, taking one more glance at the lake as the sun began to set, before joining them inside.


	14. From Rose to Mason

**Chapter 14**

Rosalie's closing had gone just as smoothly as Carlisle and Esme's had. While the long list of family members wanted to be there while she and Emmett signed the papers, they waited patiently back at home.

Emmett and John hit it off, and their short business relationship ended with Emmett stating, "I love that guy."

He and Rosalie walked out of the same office that Carlisle and Esme had weeks earlier and drove up to the lakeside house where they told everyone else to meet.

Rosalie looked at Mason and tossed him the single key that was left to the two of them, "You'll have to make some copies at Home Depot, but there ya go."

"Thanks," he said, putting an arm around Leah's shoulders, "Rosalie, I can't thank you enough-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." She said with a smirk, pretending not to care, "Just come over here, hug me, and let's be done with it."

Mason laughed and did as she asked, picking her up off the ground as he hugged her and then let a lingering kiss on her cheek. "Thank you."

"Not that _we_ couldn't use the privacy," Rosalie remarked, looking at Emmett with a wink, "But I suppose we've have plenty of time for that in the past."

"Let's leave it in the past," Mackenzie commented, standing next to her brother and Maddy.

If the words had come from anyone else but her children, Rosalie would have fought back, though she agreed to her daughter's words and drew a big smile from Emmett.

Carlisle and Esme stood by Mason and Leah, as did Alice and Jasper. The rest of the kids were itching to get inside to check out their family's second property.

"Do the honors Mase," Emmett said, motioning toward the front door.

He smiled and lead the way inside, being quickly followed by everyone else.

The house was of a similar style to the other one on the main level, though there were a variety of differences. The porch took up just the front of the house and a wide, wooden staircase welcomed everyone as they entered.

"Nice touch with painting the front of each step white," Alice pointed out, talking more to herself than anyone in particular, "Modern touch... I like it." Her eyes traveled up the stairwell and she noticed a bathroom at the top which ended up leading to several bedrooms.

"How adorable is this," Esme said aloud, taking in the dark hardwood floors, only broken up in the living room by a new, off-white carpet.

The kitchen was modernized, and had been redone well within in the last ten years. All the countertops were marble and a breakfast bar highlighted the space.

Everyone appreciated the combination of modern and classic themes throughout the house. While the house had been built in the late 1940's, there were tons of updates that kept the place looking refreshed and new.

A U-Haul truck sat out in the driveway, and the unpacking began as soon as the tour of the house was done. Each couple got set up on their respective levels, though they agreed to kind of come and go as they pleased throughout the entire house.

William and Maddy's section opened onto a pavestone patio with a built-in fire pit. All it was missing was a patio furniture set, but Alice was already talking about what styles to look for, and offering both Leah and Maddy to help them go shopping for one.

"This is pretty awesome," Caleb said.

"You guys can stay here all the time if you want," William offered with a smile. He looked at his sister, "You, too Mac."

Nicole cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows, prompting Maddy to sling an arm over her shoulders as they both laughed.

"Of course you too, Nicole," she said.

"Great," Emmett said, smacking his hands together, "It's settled then. This is the kids house, and we've got the adult house. Marshall's the exception."

"Where do we fit in to all of that?" Alex asked, "Because my brother didn't extend us the invite."

"Looks like you've got to pitch a tent somewhere Al," Mason joked, "There are a lot of woods out here."

Emmett began to laugh and high-fived him for the comment.

Leah hit Mason in the chest and he pretended it hurt. "Be nice to your sister."

"Oh, because you've always been such a sweetheart to Seth," Mason shot back. He raised his eyebrows when she looked at him accusingly, and then he began to laugh. "I mean, you're _my _sweetheart." He went to go hug her but she pushed him away, smiling as she did.

"Dad," William said, "You should stay until cable gets here. We can watch the Patriots game. They're playing the Seahawks. How perfect is that?"

"Seattle, New England..." Emmett said with a shrug. He looked to Rosalie, asking her for permission in his expression.

She shrugged, "Sure we can stay."

"Want to go get that porch swing for our house, Jas?" Alice asked him. She looked around the sky, "It's overcast, and only suppose to get worse." A smile crept onto her face.

"Sure thing, my lady." He held out his arm, bringing out his southern charm in full force.

"Are you guys coming back here, or going home?" Nicole asked.

"We'll probably go home and set the swing up," Alice explained, "Unless you want us to come back here, and that's fine."

She shook her head, "No. It's okay."

"Dad, is it okay if we kind of camp out here a lot?" Caleb asked, taking William's invite to his father.

Carlisle and Esme exchanged a glance, "We'll talk about it, but yes, you can stay if William invites you to... some days."

"Still don't trust me, huh?" he asked, smiling though there were half-serious undertones to his words.

"I trust you," Carlisle assured him, "You're just... young, that's all." He half-smiled back, "We'll compromise."

Caleb appeared to be satisfied, "Okay."

Carlisle ran a hand roughly through his hair and Caleb snickered and pushed him away. He looked to Esme, who held Marshall and reached his hands out, "Come to your big bro."

Esme smiled and handed him over, leaving a kiss on Caleb's cheek as she did. "He's strong," she reminded him.

"Yeah, don't underestimate the babies," Alex said, "You were..." She shook her head, "Terrible."

"Hey!" Caleb said with a laugh.

"He wasn't terrible," Esme said to her daughter. A big smile hung on her face, "He was just... always hungry."

Carlisle smiled. He glanced out onto the lake and thought to himself that this was a great, new beginning.


	15. Secret Hiding Place

**Chapter 15**

Esme stood in front of the back window, rewashing all of the dishes and plates that they stored in the cabinets, mostly for decoration. She had taken her time, going one by one and drying each carefully. For whatever reason, she was enjoying herself, having the entire downstairs to herself for the moment.

Music played lightly on her IPod, and she had recently taken a liking to Mumford & Sons light, folk rock that she had heard over Pandora radio that Alice often had playing as she painted and decorated.

Through their unraveling of the house, Rosalie had come across an old pulley elevator system in the kitchen. It was a device that was designed to send dishes or laundry down to the basement level of the home. The kids had had their fun taking rides up and down in it, despite Esme's constant wishes for them to keep out of it. Surprisingly enough, it hadn't broken even with the body weight of their family members, Emmett included.

The basement was sectioned off, and whoever had lived in the house previously must have gotten full use out of the device. It lead to a completely finished portion of the lowest level of the home where a fully functional washer and dryer sat. There was also a full countertop with a sink and a few cabinets, almost like a half kitchen. The system was efficient and Esme grew it love it, though their family hadn't gotten tons of practical use out of it yet.

The sun had just set, though she could see Emmett holding Marshall high above his head and twirling him circles by the lake. Rosalie sat at the end of the outstretched dock, and appeared to be admiring their interaction.

On the front porch she heard Alice living out her daydreams of her and Jasper sitting out on the porch swing at night. They talked, and laughed and kissed. She thought to herself that Jasper must completely adore those times with Alice, as her mood must uplift him in ways that no one else could personally understand. His gift, while overwhelming at times, must be like a breath of fresh air while he's with Alice.

Carlisle had been over at Mason's, helping him with something for the last hour.

Esme felt the set up of the two homes was almost perfect. The children all loved being with each other, rather than their parents all the time. They were full grown and deserved that space. She knew they would never go far, and were smart enough to ask for help when necessary... for the most part.

The large house they lived in now gave everyone the space they needed to interact with one another on a regular basis, but also the privacy for each of the separate couples.

She smiled to herself and placed a stack of plates into the cabinet to her left.

_An empty house_, she thought. _This is great. I have the kitchen all to myself._

While Esme adored her family and their company, the moments she had to herself were few and far in between. She knew it wouldn't last more than a half hour or so, as everyone else was nearby, but thought just thirty minutes was the right amount of time to take to herself.

_It's almost too quiet_, she thought, and then added, _Don't jinx it._

A loud splash outside caught her attention and she immediately heard Emmett's wild laughter just afterwards. She wondered if he'd taken Marshall into the water with him, and anticipated his cry, but realized now that Rosalie was holding him and also laughing while Emmett swam around in the water.

Her thoughts drifted to Edward, and she suddenly realized how much she missed him. It had been just a few weeks but things weren't quite whole without him and Bella. It was the same feelings she got regularly when Mason and Leah were in Forks while the rest of them resided in Minnesota.

She hoped that Charlie and Sue were getting situation in Maine, and felt happy that the two of them had each other for the rest of their lives. She also knew they would probably love their winter months in Florida, and was glad that they had a plan that seemed to make both of them happy.

Esme wished at that moment that she and Sue had met up more often while they were still "neighbors" in Forks.

_We had so many fun talks_, she thought to herself. Her mind drifted back to when Mason and Leah's relationship had just begun, and both of them were on the shy side of prying into details.

Esme smiled to herself, and looked down at the light blue coffee cup she held in her hand.

A heavy clicking sound made her jump and she recognized the small square hatch to the pulley system was shaking just slightly. Her eyebrows pressed together and she felt confusion sink in, as well as a slight uneasiness.

She looked out the window again and could make out the figures of Rosalie and Emmett, while triggering her hearing to hone in on Alice and Jasper's conversation on the porch.

Esme wasn't sure what to make it the sound, though she carefully made her way to the tiny door and stood there until a light bang indicated that the elevator had reached the top.

She shoved her hands into the pockets of her apron and stared at the handle that opened the hatch. Esme sighed to herself and looked around the house, letting her thoughts drift back to the sneaky, mysterious and menacing acts of Aro's sons.

A chill ran down her back, but she found the courage to slide the door upward and looked onto the metal platform.

Esme's eyes widened for a moment before a smile spread across her face and she reached down for a bouquet of red roses. A piece of white paper sat next to it with the words, COME DOWNSTAIRS printed in neat, block lettering.

She put her hand over her mouth and smiled, feeling a slight anxiousness pass through her mind. There was a small part of her that was filled with excitement, and another part that still felt slightly uneasy, seeing as though she hadn't heard Carlisle return to the house.

Esme looked at the flowers again, and couldn't contain a smile. She looked over her should and all around the kitchen. There was nothing but her music playing softly. If her heart could still beat it would have been going at two-hundred beats per minute.

She slowly made her way to the door that lead down into the basement and turned the handle of the knob.

The stairwell leading down was dark, and Esme didn't know why she was so nervous. She took a deep breath and slowly took each step, one by one. A part of her wanted to call out Carlisle's name, but she couldn't bring herself to.

At the bottom of the stairs, Esme stopped and looked around the darkness. The only sound was her own breathing and the ruffle of the plastic around the roses. She swallowed hard again and continued on toward where a single light was streaming from the laundry area.

Esme smiled to herself from the thrill, but didn't want to get to content as her anxiousness told her not to. All of her senses were on high alert, but she heard nothing in the darkness.

The laundry room came closer and closer into her view, and when she finally reached the destination, she peeked her head in and saw that it was empty. Before her mind could tell her body to move, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her midsection from behind her and she screamed.

The light in the room suddenly went off and Esme almost squirmed out of his grasp until she heard Carlisle's light laughter.

Her body immediately relaxed and she stopped fighting to get away, but couldn't help but call out in an accusatory manner. "Carlisle!"

He laughed again, this time leaving his lips by her hear as he did and then guided her under the stairs through another open door where a small collection of candles were lit.

Esme's excitement heightened as she melted into his arms, leaving the anxiousness behind, though didn't mind the lingering feelings from her little adrenaline rush.

Carlisle reached up and pulled the chain to a single light on the ceiling, that illuminated the room just slightly.

Esme knew right away that the secret room had been discovered and decorated without her knowledge. Alice's touches were around, as soft decorative lights were hung around the perimeter, and decorative couches and chair were placed strategically, giving the space the look of an intimate restaurant rather than a room in the basement.

Carlisle still held her from behind and spoke directly into her hear, "So, do I get points for this?" He kissed her on the cheek.

She laughed lightly and kept her hands over his by her waist. "Yeah, I'd say you score."

He trailed kisses down her neck, "Sorry I scared you."

Esme closed her eyes and smiled, "No you're not."

Carlisle lightly again, echoing his breaths off her skin.

She pulled his arms tighter around her and just took in the feel of his lips against her. He pulled back for a moment, separating himself from her to lift the apron up over her head.

"What's the occasion?" Esme asked him.

Carlisle turned her to face him and pulled her so her face was only a few inches away from his. "There is none."

"Mmm..." She said through a closed-mouth grin.

He brushed some hair from around the edges of her face and grinned, "I just felt like we could use some one-on-one time. There haven't been many opportunities lately."

Esme didn't want to object, but she had to ask, "What about Marshall?"

"Emmett owes me."

She raised her eyebrows at him, but smiled back and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

Carlisle initiated a long kiss before Esme's mind slipped away from the world around her.

"Thank you for the flowers," she whispered quietly in the darkness, feeling one of his hands maneuvering the button on her jeans.

"You're welcome." He lifted his eyes to meet hers before Esme's closed again as she sensually brought her lips back to his.

She pulled him lightly toward her, but separated herself momentarily from him to take a seat on one of the couches.

A smile lingered on his face as he slowly traced her steps, placing his hands on the cushions on either side of her head before leaning down to kiss her in a slow, teasing fashion.

Esme laughed lightly, still giddy from the little chase he had led her to, and then readjusted so she laid flat on her back on the full length of the couch. She used her foot to pull at Carlisle's leg, around the back of his knee, urging him to join her.

He decided to give up the game he had been playing, finding her lips again in a way that let her know he had no intention of stopping this time.

The two of them chose to embellish every second of the rare alone time they were given.

Esme couldn't wait to discover _all_ of the new surprises their new home had in store.


	16. Local Library

**Chapter 16**

Nicole wandered down to the local library, seeing as though no one had come to a proper conclusion regarding attending classes. She enjoyed being amongst people and had inherited her mother's social spirit. The library was at least a close second to school, and she found herself reading books, surfing the internet and talking quietly about things like college, careers and fashion with random people who didn't mind have a chat to break their studying.

She had gone several times with Mackenzie, but this time she was alone. It was an off-day as far as mingling went. Nicole had taken it upon herself to read quietly in the back corner of the old, stone building. She had started off in a cozy beanbag but had since made her way into a chair that held it's own, private nook.

Carlisle had many times offered up his own personal library to all of them, and Nicole had taken advantage of it. However, she enjoyed getting out of the house and even found comfort in the times she hadn't found the company of others.

There was a lot of non-fiction she had read, and for the fun of it Nicole had dug into a book about vampires in the mythical sense. People spoke of the legends that had been created centuries before, and she found a good laugh in some of the theories and claims in her readings.

Nicole shook her head. She knew enough about their world to pick out each and every lie, or stretch of the truth. Her parents and the older members of the family had plenty of history to share, and she remembered plenty from Esme's lessons, which she was now hoping she would continue.

_I think I'll bring that up to her when I get home_, she thought.

A dim lighting illuminated the library, and Nicole glanced up toward the ceiling to a set of high windows. The day hadn't quite come to a close, but she could tell the later parts of the evening were upon them.

Early fall in New England wasn't totally far off from that of the northwest. She admired the changing colors of the leaves, and took a liking to the shortness of daylight with each day that got closer to winter. Not that Nicole didn't like the sunlight; she did, a lot in fact. The lack of sun, however, allowed her and the rest of them more freedom to come and go as they pleased.

She crossed her legs and had since moved on from the vampire tales to a murder mystery. She turned to the page, getting into the thicker plot of the novel she had gotten caught up in.

Nicole's eyes scanned the lines on the page as she began to chew on her nails. She hadn't even noticed the young man that entered the stacks where she sat as he thumbed for something interesting to read.

"That one must be pretty good," he commented without turning around.

"Yeah..." Nicole responded, and then her eyes trickled away from the lines. They could have been a complete blur for all she was concerned. His voice was so familiar; too familiar.

She took in a deep breath. There was no human scent in the area. There was _no_ scent.

Nicole lifted her eyes and she stood up abruptly as the young man turned around.

"Wait, wait, wait," he protested, attempting to keep his voice down.

She held her position firmly, struggling to keep herself from getting into an animalistic crouch.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, raising her voice.

He looked over his shoulder, seeing no one in the immediate area.

"Your eyes are black," Nicole went on softer, "These people are in danger."

"Look, they're not in danger."

"They're in danger," she persisted, keeping her tone cold and quiet.

"Look-" he began but she cut him off, and a smirk crossed his face as he thought she held the appearance of a startled black cat.

"Which... which one are you?" she hissed.

"I think you know-"

"Stop playing games. I can have my father or Carlisle or Emmett out here in two seconds!"

"I'm not here to hurt you."

"Which one are you?" Nicole asked again. She looked him directly in the eye and didn't back down.

"Salvatore," he answered, "But you already knew that."

She glared at him and thought about reaching into her purse for her phone. When she made the first move to flip it open, he leapt in her direction and held her wrists down.

"I'll scream," Nicole warned.

"Just listen," he said, "Listen..."

She looked into his eyes that were now more serious. It was the lack of a grip on her arms that caused her to hear him out. She was sure she could get out of the loose hold her kept her in.

Salvatore looked over his shoulder again, "I'm going to let you go," he said, "But just listen."

Nicole felt like she was damned if she did, damned if she did. Her eyes locked with his as she felt a type of burning fury rise in her chest from being somewhat held against her will. "Fine," she nearly spit through gritted teeth.

He released her arms and stepped back. "I've followed you for awhile."

Nicole closed her eyes and sighed. She knew they had all moved to the quaint little town in Connecticut to regain the peace that her parents and the others once spoke of. She felt an ounce of it and had begun to enjoy the normal nature of their lives.

"I'm not here to hurt you," he went on when she didn't speak.

"You're a spawn of Aro. You manipulated us already." Nicole made a face.

"I didn't manipulate anybody."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, you weren't creeping around the house. You didn't ruin Carlisle's car and lead them out to that island-"

"No!" he said a little louder than he would have liked. "No." He cleared his throat and closed his eyes and then looked back at her, "I am a spawn of Aro, as you call it, but... but so is my sister."

"You're nothing like your sister," Nicole said, "Your sister is a good person."

"You don't even know me."

"I know you're manipulative. You're part of the Volturi."

Salvatore glared at her. "I was sent to keep an eye on your family," he admitted, "It was my father's idea."

Nicole was about to say, _I told you so._

"But I haven't reported back to him," he continued. "I've been with you all this entire time... at a far enough distance where I wouldn't screw up Alice's... your mom's visions."

"Please don't refer to her by her name as if you know her."

"Look..." Salvatore said more forcefully, "Vincent and my father are always together. They enjoy that persona. Most of the time he tells me to stay in the tower, or hunt with my mother."

"Hunt what?" Nicole asked, glaring at him.

Salvatore didn't answer.

"These people are in danger," she whispered, reiterating her previous statement. "Get the hell out of here."

"If you go back and tell your family about this it'll ruin everything," he told her.

Nicole paused and stared at him. "Why are you doing this? Why are you approaching me like this?"

"Because... I wanted to just..." he sighed.

"You want to what?" she asked impatiently. "Bother us again? Lead your father and the rest of them to us so we'd be forced to fight again?"

"No!" he said right away.

"Then what?" she practically screamed, "Why are you here?"

A robust woman rounded the corner and pulled her glasses down from her forehead so they covered her eyes, "Is there a problem back here?" Her tone wasn't at all concerned, but more annoyed that anything.

Nicole looked at the woman and considered claiming harassment, but she refrained. "No," she replied politely, "We were... just leaving."

Salvatore raised a hand, "Sorry."

She glared at him for the attempt at appearing polite, and then gathered her books and rushed out of the library.

Salvatore followed just behind and Nicole began to feel conflicted.

"Nicole," he said louder as they crossed down the steps and passed under a pair of tall oak trees that lead toward the street.

"Why are you talking to me as if you know me, or like we're friends?" she shouted.

"I'm trying to help you."

"_No_ ,you're not."

"_Yes, _I am."

They stood on the sidewalk glaring at each other with postures similar to one another.

"I'm going home," Nicole finally said.

"Don't tell anyone that I'm here," Salvatore persisted.

"That's awfully convenient," she said, "Don't tell anyone..."

"I haven't told my father anything about your move to Connecticut," he repeated, "Why would I make myself known like this if I was sneaking around?"

"So, you're turning your back on your father to help us? Who are we to you? He probably said awful things about our family to get you to turn against us."

"Nicole-"

"_Stop_ talking to me like you know me," she repeated firmly.

Salvatore backed up a step and put his hands up. "Okay." He backed down, "I'm sorry."

Nicole stared at him, attempting to read his facial features and his posture. _Why would he reveal himself if he was trying to be secretive?_ She began to contemplate the possibility that he was being honest, but didn't take it to heart.

"Your father will be able to read your every thought. The second you see him again he'll know where we are anyway."

Salvatore shook his head, "He only sees what I let him see. I'm a shield remember?"

Nicole's eyes narrowed and she couldn't keep from glaring at him skeptically again.

"I don't know, maybe it's a rebellious teenager thing or something..." Salvatore shrugged.

She looked at him for another moment and then turned her back and headed away from where they stood.

"Nic..." he began, but stopped himself so he wouldn't get yelled at again.

Nicole spun around and looked at him. "What?"

"It's in the best interest of you and your family if you kept this a secret," he repeated, "If my dad ever came back you'd be one of the last people's minds he'd read anyway. The less people who know that I'm here, the better... trust me."

"Trust you?" She shook her head.

Salvatore looked down the sidewalk, "Meet me back in the library tomorrow at this time."

"I won't put people in danger by meeting you here."

He rolled his eyes and she rolled hers in return and spun around.

"Fine!" he called out, "Fine, okay."

Nicole spun back around, sensing that she could be in the middle of something important with the young Volturi member.

Salvatore looked her in the eyes, "Don't say anything, and we'll meet anywhere you want."

Her eyes scanned the area. "There's a trail behind the building. It leads into a clearing about a mile back into the woods. I go there sometimes to read. No one ever goes back there."

"Okay," he agreed.

"Fine." Nicole spun back around without another word. She wasn't sure what she would do once she got home, as her gut instinct was torn between the two obvious options. The smart half of her brain told her to rush back and tell her parents. The other part of her felt as if Salvatore might actually have something useful to say.


	17. To Tell or Not to Tell

**Chapter 17**

The trip back home seemed to take forever and simultaneously run too short. Nicole didn't know what to do. She didn't want to put her family in danger, though she also didn't want to be naïve enough to fall into Salvatore's trap.

She went back and forth on the issue, and rather than return to her parents' house, she decided to go to William and Madison's.

_Hey Mom. I'm over at William's house. Call if you need me, but I'm going to stay here for a bit if its okay with you._

Nicole sent out the text message and shoved her phone into her pocket.

The sound of splashing and laughing could be heard as she made her way through the dark toward the back patio. In the distance she could see William and Madison carrying on in the lake, taking turns jumping off the dock and having a good time.

"Hey." A male voice said calmly, though Nicole jumped and then placed a hand over her chest.

"Caleb..." she sighed.

He smiled, "I scared you?"

Delilah stood just behind him with a grin and from the looks of the set-up on the patio it was apparent that the two of them had been enjoying a bloody cocktail.

Alex and Michael were also enjoying themselves and seemed to be relaxing as they reclined in a pair of chairs. Each of them gave a wave, a gesture returned by Nicole, before she returned her attention back to Caleb, attempting to remain neutral.

"Yeah. I just wasn't expecting you to be right there," she said, answering his question.

He smiled and then headed back toward the patio furniture that Alice had purchased for them all.

"Where'd you come from Nic?" Alex asked, attempting to braid her hair as she sat.

"The library." She motioned to the bag on her back before slumping into an empty seat next to them.

"Want to light the tiki torches?" Michael asked.

Alex nodded, "You feeling like doing it?" She grinned at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Sure." He snickered and stood up, proceeding to grab a long, handheld lighter from the center of the table and illuminated the area around them with little flames.

Nicole sighed and looked around. She had contemplated telling Mackenzie about what had happened, but she didn't spot her in the immediate area. "Where's Mackenzie?"

"Across the lake," Caleb informed her. "She's doing something with Rosalie."

She nodded and leaned back in her chair.

"What's wrong?" he pressed.

Nicole's eyes got defensive and she was suddenly on a higher level of alert, "What? Nothing."

Caleb narrowed his eyes, but he smiled. "Alright."

"Boring day at the library," she said with a shrug.

"Aren't they all though?" he teased with a little laugh.

Delilah swatted his arm and shook her head.

"If Dad could only hear you now," Alex teased, shaking her head.

Michael rejoined her and smiled, and then looked at her brother. "He'd be quite disappointed if her heard you say that."

Caleb laughed and shrugged, "The same way he was when I started dating a Volturi girl."

"Hey!" Delilah looked at him, asking him with her eyes if that was true.

"I'm kidding," he said, attempting to lean in for a kiss.

"No!" she pushed him away.

Alex rolled her eyes at her brother's remarks and looked at Michael, who was smirking from their back-and-forth interaction.

Nicole thought how ironic Caleb's joke was.

_He's with Delilah. She's related to Caius. She was working with the Volturi at one point, too._ She continued to think. _Maybe there is hope that Salvatore isn't completely bad... not that I want to date him, or anything._

"Was he really disappointed?" Delilah asked, referring to Carlisle's statement.

Caleb looked at her. "No, come on. I'm just teasing."

"Really?"

"Really." He looked her in the eye and then tried to kiss her again, but she pushed him away again. "Del..."

She folded her arms and shook her head, and then made eye contact with Alex who was smiling.

Delilah tried to hide her own smirk as she played hard together with Caleb after his insensitive joke.

"Hey, what was it like with the Volturi?" Nicole asked, taking Delilah off-guard.

All eyes shifted to Nicole first, and then to Delilah.

"Dark," she responded, "I can't think of another word to describe it." Delilah's eyes scanned the peaceful nature of the area. "The exact opposite of this."

Caleb sighed and took her hand. She linked hers up and finally gave in to a kiss he asked for again.

"Let's hope they don't find us for awhile," Alex said, "It's nice not having to look over our shoulders, ya know?" She looked at Michael, who nodded.

"Dad said he hadn't seen Aro in centuries," Caleb informed them, "Up until he tried to take Renesme away when she was little."

"He was going to try to _kill_ her," Alex said, "Not take her. He would have killed... a number of people in our family." She looked at Caleb and then to Nicole, "Your mom saw it all happen."

She sighed, now feeling guilty for not sharing the information about Salvatore with the rest of them. Still, she understood that less people who knew of his whereabouts, the better in regards to Aro reading their minds if he _did_ come to find them.

"Yeah, I know," she responded quietly.

"I hope we never have to see him again, honestly," Alex said, "Everyone gets so worked up..." She shook her head and looked around, "I like it here. I have a good feeling."

"Me, too," Michael said with a grin.

She smiled back and kissed him on the cheek, taking his face in her hand as she did.

Nicole slumped down in her chair and tried not to act out of the ordinary, though she couldn't quite help it from the words of her family members. She told herself she would give Salvatore twenty-four hours, and if she couldn't whole-heartedly trust him by that time tomorrow then she would tell her family everything.


	18. Dark Angel

**Chapter 18**

Nicole carefully made her way down the path where she promised to meet Salvatore. She didn't know why, but she wasn't totally afraid, though her senses were peaked from the unsure nature of what was to come.

From a distance she saw him standing there. He was on the lean side with some bulk in his shoulder area. From what she remembered of the Olympics she thought he was somewhat built like a swimmer. He was handsome, in a dark way, and she had seen a few women glance in his direction on their scampering half-run out of the library the day before.

_Not that it matters_, she told herself.

"Wow, you actually showed up," he said.

"Was I not supposed to?" Everything he said and did immediately got under Nicole's skin. She could help a snotty remark when he tried to be friendly and interact with her.

He placed his hands in the pockets of his casual jeans and slowly strolled over to a stray bench that appeared as if it had been dropped in the middle of nowhere.

"The scenery's nice this time of year," he said, having a seat. "Not that I have years of experience with the seasons or anything."

"What do you want?" Nicole asked him.

Salvatore tapped the bench lightly with his hand, asking her to join him.

"Forget it," she said, spinning around.

"Wait!" he whipped himself in front of her. "Okay, look... I don't want to be in the Volturi. After I realized that I had a sister, and how my father lied to me and now how he tries to keep me out of things..." He shook his head.

"Out of things?" Nicole scoffed, "Yeah, tracking us down is really keeping you out of things."

"I'm out of his way over here," Salvatore said, sounding as if he was pleading, "Him and my brother are out looking for Benjamin and Tia."

"Are they close to finding them?"

"I don't know."

Nicole shook her head, making it heavily known that she didn't believe him. "Yeah, okay."

"I really don't," he said, shaking his head.

"I suppose your next question will be: do you know where they may have run off to? I'm not that stupid."

"Why don't you have faith in anything?"

"Oh, I do," Nicole explained, "I do, just not in Volturi members. I've seen enough in my years to know better."

"I don't care where the Egyptians are," Salvatore explained.

"Well, I have no idea where they are... and neither does anyone in my family."

"Okay..." His voice trailed off, "I wasn't going to ask you anything about them."

"Why wouldn't you just go off on your own if you hate it there so much?" Nicole asked, "Why follows your father's orders to keep an eye on us at all?"

"He _is_ my father."

"My point exactly." She turned her back on him again and he found his way back in front of her again.

"I'm disobeying him now by being here," Salvatore said.

"He wants you here," she argued.

"He wouldn't want me talking to you like this."

Nicole read his expression, and then rolled her eyes.

"Look," he said, "I think I can be of assistance here. I can keep my father's coven off your trail."

"Does he know anything about us moving here?"

Salvatore shook his head, "I told you, I haven't reported back."

Nicole kept her eyes locked with his, still struggling to acknowledge if he was being truthful.

"I won't report back," he said.

"Oh, so you'll just disappear then?" Nicole asked, "He'll suspect we killed you or something, or at least pretend he felt that way to get the guard to come at for revenge."

"Then I will report back."

"As I always assumed you would."

Salvatore felt impatience rising in his chest. "What do you want from me, then?"

"What do I want from you?" she asked with a laugh, "Absolutely nothing... except for you to leave my family alone."

"I can't fully do that."

"Yes you can."

"My father will come to me for an explanation, and I hadn't thought of it but if I fail to report back then he may assume the worst, as you've said."

Nicole took in his way of speaking, as the modern phrases and Aro's ancient type of language clashed to create a unique blend of words. His accent, however, clung firmly to that of his father's.

"So you have no plan then?" she asked him, "You're just here as some... dark angel or something to look out for us?"

"I hadn't thought of it quite like that."

Nicole put her hands on her hips and stared at him. She wasn't sure if she was glaring or not, but she was firm and serious in her posture. "Why are you really here, Salvatore? Why wouldn't you stay in Forks with your sister if she was a big factor in your decision to leave the Volturi? All you had to do to protect us was not follow us."

He knew she had a valid argument, and so he nodded. He wasn't sure what else to do. "I suppose you're right."

Nicole shook her head again and looked at him to say _something_. She was very close to leaving and reporting his whereabouts to her family.

"Why _am_ I here?" he asked himself the questions aloud, and then looked at Nicole in the eye.

For whatever reason she felt her heart skip a beat as he looked at her. She thought back to his words the day before when she asked him which twin he was.

_You already know_, he had claimed.

Salvatore had been correct in his claims. Nicole had known exactly who he was.

She continued to stare at him, before finally turning away again.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Nicole stopped and looked at him. She felt strangely conflicted now in new ways, and she answered his question honestly. "I don't know."


	19. Surprise

**Chapter 19**

Carlisle's office in the new home had almost doubled in size from the one he'd had in Forks. He had heard Nicole speaking with Esme about resuming the "immortal history" class that she used to have with all of the kids. With that, he placed an chalkboard on one of the walls and set up a few rows of chairs to give half of the office a classroom-like feel.

Her books had been somewhat mixed in with his, including Billy's continual work-in-progress, and he collected them all so they were on a single bookcase that would be convenient to shuffle through on a moment's notice.

"What are you doing?" Esme asked, smiling as she made her way into the office.

Carlisle turned around, feeling just a small wave of disappointment as she stumbled upon his surprise. He let out a laugh, and leaned against the teacher's desk he had recently bought for her.

"Carlisle..." she continued to smile and looked around the room, grinning appreciatively at the fake apple that sat at the head of the desk.

"You're intending to pick up with your lessons, right?" he asked.

Esme put a hand over her mouth, "Did I ruin the surprise?"

Carlisle shrugged, "I suppose I could have closed the door."

She grinned and shook her head, "You've been too much lately."

"Okay, I'll cut it out," he teased.

"No," Esme said with another laugh. She strolled around the space he had created for her. "No, you can... continue."

Carlisle laughed lightly and looked down for a moment. "As long as you don't mind sharing the office... I won't be in here when you bring the kids in."

She looked at him in the eye and walked over to give him a long closed-mouth kiss on the lips. "You amaze me more every single day."

He pulled her against him and initiated another kiss.

Alice joined them in the room and cleared her throat, "Place of employment..." she joked in a playfully accusatory manner.

Carlisle smiled, and Esme back away only slightly.

"I think they could all use some studying up on the do's and don'ts of vampirism," Alice said, raising her eyebrows, "Those kids are going to be the death of us. Nicole's been acting funny." She shook her head, "I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

The two of them smiled at her.

"Where's Marshall?" Alice asked.

"Rosalie and I were just having him help us fold laundry," Esme said with a laugh.

"How'd that work out?"

"Just a couple of ripped sheets," she said, prompting a giggle from Alice.

Alice looked around the room and then gave Carlisle a thumbs-up, "Good work."

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

"I ruined the surprise," Esme admitted, leaning slightly toward her husband.

"I'm glad I wasn't the one to ruin it this time," Alice said, "There are no surprises in my world... usually. I feel bad when Jas tries to plan something. Every now and then he'd use the wolves." She thought for a moment, "That must be why my visions of the kids are in and out. I always forget about Leah."

"Anything out of the ordinary with your visions?" Carlisle asked.

She shook her head, "Not really."

"Not really?" Esme asked.

"Nope." She shrugged, "Just the occasion half-of-a-conversation from the residents across the lake," Alice told them, referring to the children. "They're trying to come up with some kids only trip."

"Oh boy," Carlisle said. He looked at Esme, who smiled.

"William is busy working on pitches to Rosalie. They've already deemed Emmett to be an easy 'yes'." She laughed thinking of the conversations she had seen, "I should tell Em they think he's a pushover and then he won't let them go."

"What's Caleb's role in this?" Carlisle asked.

Alice grinned again, "He's trying to help William come up with everything possible to have you all let them go."

"Where do they want to go?" Esme asked.

"Anywhere..." she said with a shrug, "Somewhere up north is what they keep saying. Nicole was all for it, but I've seen her have her doubts now. I don't know why."

"Maybe she's come to her senses," Carlisle said, "They can be a rowdy group when they're all together."

"Yeah, and she's always smack in the middle of it," Alice said, and then smiled as she said the next phrase, "Damn Leah."

Carlisle and Esme both laughed lightheartedly, and he pulled her closer against his body.

"Okay, kids," Alice joked with a wave as she turned, "I'll leave you two alone."

Esme was about to protest that it was fine, but she was already out of the room before she could response. She turned to face Carlisle with a smile and he moved his hands to either side of her face.

"I love you," she told him, giggling as she did.

"I love you, too." He smiled and brought his lips to hers and then she pulled him by the hand.

"Let's go help Rosalie finish the laundry," Esme said, "She has Marshall. I'm sure he's not making it easy."

Carlisle grinned and began to follow, but pulled her back up against his chest and wrapped his arms around her from behind. he kissed along her neck and then up to her cheek. "You're not either."

"Dr. Cullen." Esme closed her eyes and giggled again. "What has gotten into you?"

He laughed against her earlobe and Esme was taken back to his surprise in the basement several days earlier. She moaned quietly, and then managed to separate herself from him. She turned to face him with a wide smile and lusty eyes.

"Let's go," she said, attempting to keep a strait face. A moment later she smiled and prompted him to laugh before they shared another kiss.

"Okay Mrs. Cullen," he agreed with heavy reluctance, "Let's go."


	20. The Pitch

**Chapter 20**

"So, here's what I'm thinking," William said. He draped his arm around Maddy's shoulders and looked around the group. Alex and Michael sat to his left, Caleb and Delilah were directly across and Nicole and Mackenzie were to his right. "We make a group trip over to Niagara Falls. We rent out a place, hotel room or a cabin or something and have the run of it."

Michael eyed him and pulled Alex an inch or two closer to him. "No funny business?" he asked.

"Funny business?" William asked with a smile.

"Yes, funny business," Alex said, piggybacking onto Michael's original statement, "If we go, we want to relax. Not do something to put all of our parents on edge again." Her eyes drifted to Caleb for a moment, and then back to William.

William's posture straightened up and he got just slightly more serious. "I've looked online and I've just read that other people said it's... romantic." A genuine smile crept over his face and he shrugged, "I mean all of us could get away together, and then have some alone time with our... significant others."

"My mom said a few times that it's beautiful there," Maddy added.

"What do you think?" Caleb asked, looking at Delilah.

"I'd love to go if everyone else is okay with it," she told him.

"I'll go," Mackenzie said with a shrug. She looked at her brother, "Even though I don't have a 'significant other'."

"You can stay home," he told her.

"Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes, looking a lot like Rosalie as she did.

"Nicole..." William raised his eyebrows.

She sighed and the thought of Salvatore popped into her mind. "It sounds cool enough, but..." She shrugged.

All eyes were on Nicole, and she finally let her eyes drift around the group. "I kind of like it here, and I want to get really settled first before traveling. You guys can go, you don't need me."

"It won't be complete with you, Nic," William insisted.

Maddy nodded.

"Yeah, I need my sidekick," Mackenzie said. She put her hands up in the air, "What am I supposed to do on my own?"

"You can hang with us," Maddy told her.

William looked at her and mumbled loudly enough for his sister to hear him clearly, "Well, I don't know about that-"

"Shut up Will," his sister shot back.

"You can hang with us too," Alex told her, prompting an eager nod from Michael.

"We'll all be in a group for a majority of the time anyway," he said with a shrug.

Caleb nodded in agreement but didn't say anything.

Mackenzie looked back at Nicole, "Please come. You're my best friend! We have to get in trouble together."

Nicole snickered and sighed, "Let me think about it."

"Deal."

"So..." William looked around at all of them, "When do we pitch this to the parents?"

...

"You'd like to go for a week?" Rosalie asked. She looked at Emmett upon hearing their entire plan for a vacation.

Caleb fiddled with a laptop and then brought it over to his parents, who sat on the couch in the living room of their house across from where Rosalie stood with Emmett.

"That's the place we found," he said, pointing to a condo rental that William and Maddy had located online.

Carlisle reclined back on the couch and shifted the computer onto his lap. Esme leaned toward him and the two of them went through a virtual tour of the place.

"There's a pretty cool indoor swimming area there," Alex told them. She looked at her mother, "I'll make sure they don't get into trouble."

Esme's eyes shifted toward Caleb, who made a face at his sister.

"Half of the pool area is all windows," Carlisle pointed out. He looked at Alex.

"I know," she said with a nod, "We'd be careful."

Esme smiled to herself, picking up on the apprehension in her husband's expression.

Rosalie and Emmett were still talking with William, Maddy and Mackenzie while Nicole stayed neutral as she talked with Alice and Jasper.

"Why aren't you so gung-ho like the rest of them?" Alice asked, nudging her daughter with her hip. She smiled, "I figured something like this would be right up your alley."

"I'm sure you could have some good inspiration to paint over there," Jasper added, "It's beautiful."

She shrugged, "I _would_ like to go. I'm just still getting a routine here. I like it here."

"We'll still be here when you get back," Jasper told her.

Nicole couldn't resist a smart comment and a smile, "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Jasper smiled back, "Never."

"Not that any of you are around much anymore anyway," Alice said, drawing the eyes of all the children, "Now that you have your own little lake house."

"Masen and Leah don't want to go?" Carlisle asked.

Alex shook her head, "They're like an old couple. They keep to themselves and don't want to be bothered by us kids."

"Yeah, he's definitely an old man," Caleb added with a laugh.

Esme smiled and looked at Carlisle. "Remember when he was so wild?"

"You still don't want to know what we all did the first time you two went away," Emmett said with a laugh. He looked at Jasper, "Remember the boys weekend while they were down on the island?"

Jasper grinned and nodded. "We had Mason causing trouble all over Washington state."

Esme smiled wider, "You're right. I probably don't want to know."

Carlisle continued to browse the internet, now scoping out the immediate area surrounding the place.

"What are your thoughts Carlisle?" Rosalie asked him.

"I mean, we went on our honeymoon away from everyone," Alex said.

"It's not you I'm particularly worried about," Carlisle admitted, without really thinking about it.

Alex pointed toward Caleb, making Michael grin.

"What?" Caleb asked, "Me? You're worried about me?" He whipped his head around toward his father.

Carlisle laughed lightly and nodded, finally looking up from the laptop, "Yes, Caleb. I'm worried about you."

"Dad..." he said, "We'll be fine. I want to see the world a little bit, like you did. You've seen, like, everywhere. I've only been to Forks... and one town in Minnesota. And Montana."

"Don't forget the states in between," Carlisle told him.

"Come on." Caleb shook his head, "Those don't even count."

Esme looked at Carlisle and gave him a look as if to 'I think it'll be alright'. It almost pained him that she trusted them to go, because he knew as their mother she, perhaps, had more intuition to what was right or wrong than he did. If she felt okay, he was on board, even though he knew he would be constantly on edge throughout the week they were gone.

Caleb waited eagerly for him to continue the conversation.

"You were sent to this earth to punish me," Carlisle said finally. "I'm convinced."

Esme laughed, and drew a long, heart-felt chuckle from Rosalie.

"Does this mean we're good to go?" William asked. He looked around at everyone.

"Gosh, we should have named you after your father," Rosalie said. She studied the expression on her son's face that clung with Emmett's features, "There's no mistaking where you came from."

"Yeah!" Emmett put his hand in the air, and William hesitated.

"Can we go?" he asked.

Emmett looked at Rosalie, who then shifted her eyes to Carlisle. He looked at Esme, and she glanced back to Rosalie.

"Okay," Esme said. She looked to Alice, already knowing she and Jasper approved.

"Okay?" William and Caleb asked together, unsure of who to look at.

"We'll have to create some ground rules, but I'm okay with it," she went on.

"_Lots_ of ground rules," Rosalie said in a stern tone.

William finally brought his hand against his father's to complete the high-five.

"Let's go pack," Alex said, tugging on the front of Michael's shirt.

"Come back after you do," Esme said, "We all have to talk."

Alex gave her mom a thumbs up and all of the children happily exited the house as a group with smiles. Nicole tried her best to blend in, but she couldn't get the mixed feelings regarding the situation out of her mind. She wanted to meet up with Salvatore once more before making her decision.

Emmett towed Rosalie out of the room, and Alice and Jasper were already gone.

Esme looked at Carlisle and she could see the lingering, unsure expression on his face. A let a slow grin spread across his face and pulled Esme against his body. He kissed her on the temple.

"You know," she said, "You can disagree with me if you don't think it's a good idea."

Carlisle inhaled and exhaled slowly, "I've always trusted your judgment," he told her. "If you think it's okay, then so do I."

Esme raised her eyes to meet his and they shared a smile.

"Even though," he continued, "I think Caleb will be the death of me."

She snickered and kissed him once on the lips and glanced over at Marshall, who laid lazily in an oversized chair and hadn't made much of a peep throughout their conversation.

"Not that one?" she asked.

Carlisle looked at their youngest and shook his head. "It'll be Caleb."

The two of them shared a quick laugh and another kiss before Esme made her way to accompany Marshall across the living room.


	21. A Question with a Question

**Chapter 21**

Nicole saw off the rest of the kids as they left for their Niagara Falls expedition. She knew they would enjoy themselves, even Mackenzie, though she continued her banter up until the moment they'd left.

While Alice continued to probe her daughter, she eventually let go of the idea that something was wrong and took her word for it when she claimed she would enjoy the peace and quiet, and well as the 'routine' she was continuing to establish.

Masen and Leah had invited Nicole to join them on a moment's notice if she became bored or wanted company, as did the rest of the family. She took their offers politely, but had kept to herself upon the first few hours of their departure.

The afternoon had quickly swept into the evening and Nicole sat out on the patio on a bench beside the back door. Thoughts of Salvatore crossed her mind, and she didn't know why she had decided to stay. She felt foolish for not traveling with her closest friends and family members, but there was a stronger part of her that had no desire to be away from the small town in Connecticut that they now called home.

Nicole suddenly felt as if her thoughts had caught up to her. She felt a small rush of wind around her and less than a second went by before Salvatore was sitting next to her.

"Why didn't you go?" he asked.

Her mind hadn't caught up to reality. Nicole looked blankly at the young man next to her.

"Why didn't you go to Niagara Falls with the rest of them?"

"You were spying on us?" She suddenly felt betrayed.

Salvatore put his finger up to his lips and pulled Nicole by the hand without warning. She felt a rush from the mystery that surrounded him, but simultaneously had a anger built up that she couldn't ignore. Still, she kept her fingers entwined with his and had no intention of letting go as he rushed them away from the house.

"My mom's going to know I'm not there," Nicole protested as he finally stopped them out of an ear's reach of her family members.

"Your wolf friend is asleep up there," Salvatore argued respectfully, "As long as she's in the house your mom can't see anything."

"So why did you bring me all the way out here?" She looked around the empty collection of trees.

"So Masen wouldn't hear us talking."

Nicole stared at him.

"Why didn't you go?" Salvatore asked her again.

She sighed, "I didn't want my family to be in danger knowing you're around."

His expression ached with disappointment, and he believed her words.

"What did you expect me to say?" Nicole asked him, holding her arms out to the sides. She was curious to hear his response.

Salvatore didn't immediately respond. He shoved his hands in his pockets and his posture showed a type of submission. "I don't know."

"Did you want me to go so you'd have free reign of the place here?"

His facial features turned angry, "Why do you..." He clenched his jaw and didn't finish the sentence.

"Why do I keep assuming that? Saying that? What?" she asked, "Why? Because you guys have already put us through that drill, remember?"

"I've already told you that I'm not here to hurt you."

"Yeah, I got that," Nicole said, staying firm. She rolled her eyes.

"So, you don't trust me?" Salvatore went on.

She huffed, "No. No, why should I trust you?"

"You're here, aren't you?"

Nicole stared back at him and kept eye contact. She didn't reply.

_He's right_, she thought. _I am here._

"I want to help you, Nicole."

"Why?" Her voice softened a bit, but still held to the firm undertones from before.

"Rebel teenager, remember?" Salvatore responded.

"You're not _really_ a teenager."

"But based on my level of maturity, I feel everything a teenager male would feel; even the human ones."

Nicole put her hand on her hip and looked around. "You're here because you want to give your father a hard time? You're throwing off his whole plan because you and him don't see eye to eye? That's... deep." Her voice dripped with sarcasm on the last statement.

"Are you calling me shallow?" A smirk crossed over his face and his accent came out in full bloom.

Nicole tried her best to suppress a smile, and felt a rush of relief when she was successful in doing so. "I'm just saying..."

"You're just saying what?" he asked.

She didn't know what to say, and her eyebrows pressed together. "It's... just a saying."

"Ahh..."

"Salvatore..." Nicole shook her head.

"And my father doesn't have a plan regarding your family, by the way," he went on. "He simply asked me to keep an eye on you."

"He simply asked you to keep an eye on us?" she repeated, mocking his accent.

Salvatore smiled wider, "And now you're making fun of me... after you called me shallow."

"I didn't call you shallow," Nicole argued, "But yes I am beginning to make fun of you." His humor in the situation made her finally slip a grin, and Salvatore laughed.

The two of them stood together, and Nicole quickly put her walls back up, not wholly wanting to laugh with him.

"What made you come to the house tonight?" she asked him, "I probably should have lead off with that question, but you took me down a different direction right away."

"Why did I come to your house." He repeated the question as statement.

"Why did you come to my house?"

The two of them danced around the question and threw it back and forth to each other before Salvatore finally straightened up and answered.

"To see you."


	22. Feelings

**Again, thanks for baring with me with the lack of updates as of late. I just finished my 1****st**** week of PD days at work. Going to be teaching mostly health classes. Yay! **** but anyway that's why I haven't been able to get on here as much! I am itching to write this series!**

**Chapter 22**

Nicole didn't know what to say, but for the first time in her life she felt oddly flattered, with just a small hint of frustration. She still felt that he had an arrogance about him, but didn't know if him being Aro's son was what overshadowed her overall view of him.

"You know you felt something when we first saw each other out in the woods on your friends' reservation there." Salvatore stated the comment like a fact.

"I felt something?" Nicole asked.

He nodded.

"You're right I did," she confessed, "Anger! You messed with everyone in my family; put us all in danger."

"I didn't," Salvatore disagreed, "My brother-"

"Your brother is a menace!"

"Agreed," he said calmly, "What, I get crucified because we look the same?"

"No, because you were also involved, Salvatore."

"Oh, now you're talking to me like _you_ know _me_," he said with playful accusation.

Nicole glared at him but didn't say anything.

"Look," Salvatore went on, "I can understand why you don't trust me."

"It's not that hard to figure out," she told him, "I pretty much spelled it out for you."

"Right."

"Look," Nicole shook her head, sounding exhausted, "I'm kind of confused," she admitted.

"About what," he asked.

"You," she said and motioned to both of them, "This."

Salvatore put his hands on his hips and looked down, "I suppose I am a little bit too. I just I know that my father sent me here to be his spy and all I could do was try to get a glimpse of whatever it is you were doing."

"Do you understand how creepy that sounds?"

He laughed and shrugged, "I suppose so, yes. In my head it sounded more... romantic."

"Well it didn't come out that way," Nicole told him, though felt a small rush of butterflies at his revelation.

"Sorry."

The two of them stood in silence for a moment, and Nicole remembered hearing stories of Edward and Bella's relationship and how he had been protectively watching over Bella while she slept, and at other times. The thought somewhat justified Salvatore's actions in her mind.

"How can I prove my worth to you?" he asked.

"Prove your worth?" Nicole asked him.

Salvatore nodded, "Yes."

"What, you want to be a part of our family?" she asked, giving a loud laugh just after.

He looked around the dark, empty wooded area.

"No one's around," Nicole assured him.

"I want to prove my worth to _you_," he said, emphasizing the last word.

"Why?"

"When we first saw each other," Salvatore went on, but Nicole quickly cut him off.

"Stop-"

"Listen!" he demanded, cutting her off back.

Nicole stopped and almost froze up at his assertiveness, but somehow didn't feel threatened or afraid. She wanted to hear what he had to say.

"I'm sorry." He looked down, and then back up as he saw she was waiting for him to continue, "I know you felt something when you first saw me. We made eye contact... briefly. It was after that that I didn't even try to fight your family. I knew they wouldn't kill me... or I assumed anyway. My father said they wouldn't, even if someone was captured. I suspected in his explanation that he meant me, but I never questioned him."

"What do you think I felt?" she asked.

"Something," Salvatore said with a shrug, "Some type of... connection, or mutual attraction."

Nicole sighed, "Mutual?"

He shrugged and waited for her to confirm his words. "Am I wrong?"

She felt completely put on the spot. She wasn't sure what to say. "No." The word spilled out of her mouth.

"No, I'm not wrong?" he asked, unsure of what she meant.

"I don't know."

Salvatore took one small step forward, "I... feel something when I'm around you, Nicole."

She didn't scold him on the overuse of her name. She just stared him.

"I can understand that you don't trust me," he went on, "But maybe with time you can... if you give me a chance."

"A chance at what?" Nicole had never felt so over her head and outwitted before. She didn't know why she was feeling that way, but her feelings were starting to become more clear.

"A chance at... this."

"What's this?" She was afraid of what his next word would be.

"Us."

"Us?" Nicole's fiery spirit was now just mush. She was feeling more and more helpless as the conversation went on.

"Yes," he said, "If you'll... consider it."

She sighed and looked around, hoping he wasn't somehow trying to trick her. She put her hand on her forehead.

"Nicole," Salvatore said again, "I'd really like to get to know you. I like you... a lot."

"You don't know me, really, Salvatore."

"That's why I want to get to know you," he told her, "So, I can learn to love you even more."

"I can't..." Nicole shook her head and closed her eyes, but felt weak again as she looked at him.

_Why am I so weak right now? _she asked, completely angry with herself.

Salvatore stepped forward, "I want you to help me get out of the Volturi," he said, "My father allows Luciana to be with Seth. He'll allow me to be with you and then he'll leave your family alone for good."

_This is too much_, she thought,_ nothing has prepared me for this. What do I do?_

"I like you," he repeated.

Nicole sensed he was waiting for something. It was something she would never initiate on her own, and it was something she assumed that neither of them had experience with. When Salvatore got closer she didn't know whether to run forward or backward. Without much of a warning, he slowly stepped forward, decreasing the distance between them to a matter of inches before touching his lips gently against hers.


	23. Sneak Attack

**Chapter 23**

Carlisle and Esme sat cuddled up on the couch with Marshall as he sat mesmerized by an early showing of The Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown. He had one foot crossed over hers as their feet were stretched out in front of them. Esme kept Marshall on her lap and he hadn't taken his eyes off the screen in awhile.

"Matching socks," Alice said, entering the room with Jasper, "Cute."

Esme laughed and shook her head, noting the plain white socks that she and Carlisle both wore.

Jasper sat down stiffly in a recliner chair and Alice hopped into his lap. She smiled when she recognized what was playing on the television.

"It's officially autumn," Alice sat with a smile.

Esme nodded in agreement and noted the mantle that was decorated with faux leaves, several small pumpkins and an old, wooden plaque with the words "Welcome Fall" painted across it in orange lettering.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked, beginning to rub the back of Alice's neck.

Carlisle and Esme looked over toward them.

Alice smiled, "You're the only one who can pick up on it." She turned toward him and saw the small grin on her husband's face.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Carlisle asked, repeating Jasper's question.

She sighed and shrugged, "I just don't like being blinded from seeing Nicole over there. I guess I'm spoiled in having always been able to see the future, but I just can't see anything."

"Those wolves..." Jasper smirked and shook his head.

"I'm glad Masen and Leah are there," Alice added, "So she's not alone. I just want to know the reason why she didn't go to Niagara Falls."

"You're not buying her story?" Esme asked with a smile.

Alice shook her head, "Nope."

Jasper laughed lightly and Carlisle smiled.

"Do you have any ideas?" Esme asked her.

"Nothing that make sense."

When Alice slumped back against Jasper, they all knew that he had worked his magic to settle her down.

"I'm sure she's fine," he assured her, continuing to rub the back of her neck with his fingers.

"Yeah, I know. She just seemed a little odd in her behavior to me."

Esme glanced down at Marshall in her lap, and then to Carlisle who kept himself snuggly against her. He made eye contact with her before Esme returned her gaze to Alice. "Do you want to go over there?"

Alice grinned, "Sort of." She looked over her shoulder at Jasper. "What can we use an excuse? She'll know I'm just being nosy and overprotective if we just show up out of the blue."

Esme thought for a moment and glanced back toward the fall decorations on the mantle, "Why don't we go into town and pick up some fall decorations and try to do a ladies decorating night. I can even pick some up for Leah and say that we were driving home and thought of them."

Alice raised her eyebrows and nodded, "That might not be a bad idea."

"I don't know," Jasper said with a laugh, "Carlisle looks awfully comfortable."

He smiled and shrugged.

"Oh, we don't have to go," Alice said, shaking her head, "I'm being paranoid."

"No, let's go," Esme urged, "Mother's instincts, let's go check on her."

Alice popped up onto her feet, "Okay, let's go."

Jasper looked at Carlisle and laughed, "I tried."

"You think I'm being paranoid?" Alice asked Jasper.

He shook his head and smiled at her.

Esme looked at Carlisle and gave him a little wink and then handed Marshall over, who still failed to look away from the television. She kissed them both on the cheek. "We'll be back shortly."

"Okay," he said.

She smiled at him and stood up, looking at Alice. "Ready?"

Alice smiled and nodded, then gave Jasper a quick kiss on the lips. "We won't be long."

"Have fun stalking our daughter," he teased.

"Oh, stop," she told him.

Carlisle snickered and straightened up his posture on the couch.

The ladies waved and headed out onto the porch, taking Carlisle's car keys as they went.

"So, what are we thinking?" Alice asked, "The Christmas Tree Shop?"

Esme nodded, "You read my mind."

"There's a store in Orange. We'll go there quick and head over to Nicole and Masen's place."

Esme tossed the keys to Alice, "You drive."

"Be glad to."

The two of them began to have fun with their motherly "sneak attack", which Alice had begun to call it as they drove to the next town over. When they arrived at the oversized store that was filled with shoppers, Alice pointed out the time.

"We only have a half hour until it closes," she said, noting the store's hours that were printed on the automatic sliding doors.

"Better shop quick," Esme stated, immediately eying a Halloween section as they crossed through the threshold.

"Perfect!" Alice shouted out, causing a few women in the area to look in her direction.

Esme laughed lightly and Alice linked arms with her. "Oh look at this cute scarecrow," Esme said right away, "He's adorable."

Alice played with the straw that filtered out of it's body. "Very cute."

The two of them wandered around, each collecting items for both the kids, and themselves. After twenty minutes, they had both managed to have full baskets of fall décor, though the cost was far lower than they anticipated.

"Not bad," Alice said with a shrug as Esme swiped the debit card.

"Isn't it great here?" the cashier asked with a smile, "I get all my decorations for cheap."

"I love this store," Esme said with a nod.

The elderly woman waited for a moment before handing Esme the receipt, "Come back soon ladies."

"We will," they said at the same time.

"Love it here," Alice said as they strolled toward the car.

"Yeah, me too."

They through the bags in the back seat of the Mercedes before starting the engine.

Alice looked to Esme with a grin, "Off to the kids' place!"

"Are you going to call Nicole?" Esme asked her.

Alice shook her head, "This is a sneak attack. Maybe I'll get some insight into why she stayed if we just show up."

Esme laughed and agreed, "Okay."

The two of them continued having their fun with the idea of 'sneaking up' on the kids and sang along to some popular tunes on the radio.


	24. The Witching Hour

**First week of teaching! Sorry for delays, I've tried :)**

**Chapter 24**

"Nicole..." Salvatore headed after her. "I'm sorry."

"You really think it was okay to kiss me?" she barked, still storming away from him angrily, "You're a _Volturi_ member, plain and simple."

"What if I wasn't?" he pleaded.

"You are."

Salvatore rushed in front of her and forced her to lock eyes with him, "What if I wasn't."

"There are no hypotheticals with this, Salvatore." Nicole shook her head.

"So, you honestly don't feel anything for me?"

Nicole didn't immediately answer, "I don't know you very well," she responded, shaking her head, "All I do know for sure is that you were involved with hurting our family."

Salvatore stared at her, fighting back the urge to argue some more. He sighed and backed away. "Alright."

The two of them stood in the darkness for a moment before he continued.

"Alright," he repeated, "You win. I don't deserve your trust, and it's obvious that you don't trust me. I haven't earned it." He shrugged, "I'll stay away from you and everyone else."

Nicole suddenly felt disappointed and even saddened by his words. She knew it would probably be best if that were the case, but internally she realized that she didn't want that. She wanted him to want her. She wanted him to stay. He was the reason why she hadn't gone on vacation with the others.

Salvatore's eyes left Nicole's and he turned around and made a move as if he was about to head in the opposite direction.

"Wait!" she called out.

He stopped and turned just his head to face her.

Nicole stood silently for a moment. She wasn't sure what to say.

_What am I supposed to say?_ she thought.

Salvatore didn't prompt her to continue, nor did he make a move to leave again. He stood still, and both of them knew he could very well hold that position forever if he chose to.

Nicole sighed and was visibly frustrated. She was unbelievably torn, but she decided to go with her gut and her heart rather than her mind.

"I don't want you to," she said, unable to elaborate.

"You don't want me to... leave?" he asked.

She nodded.

Salvatore looked around, "I don't know what you want me to do."

Nicole was about to answer but she suddenly stopped and dazed out.

_Oh no_, she thought, _my mom!_

"What's wrong?" Salvatore asked, "Nicole."

"I have to go home," she replied.

"Okay..."

Nicole saw the confused expression on his face, recognizing that he had no idea what to do.

_"_Stay here," she asked, "Okay?"

"Okay," he replied.

"I'm sorry," Nicole said, fully submitting.

Salvatore caught himself up and a light bulb seemed to go off in his mind, "Oh, your... visions?"

"How did you..." she shook her head, "Your dad, never mind."

He shrugged and looked down.

"My mom and Esme are coming to the house, I have to be there and you definitely can't."

"Understood." He nodded politely.

"I'll meet you back here at midnight."

"Midnight," he smirked, "Isn't that the witching hour or something?"

"The what?"

"Nothing." He smiled again, "Midnight it is."

Nicole looked at him and paused before nodding.

He nodded back. "I'll be here."

"Okay." She had a hard time turning away, but she managed to and bolted back toward the house, hoping she would beat her mother and Esme to the spot. Nicole was thankful that Edward and Bella were still with Charlie and Sue where ever they were.

_I don't know what I'm going to do when he gets here_, she thought.

Nicole didn't think about it any sooner. She knew she had to deal with the issue at hand, which was much larger than meeting Alice. She had to deal with her growing feelings for Salvatore and how it would affect her family.


	25. The Rain

**Chapter 25**

Nicole darted back to the vacant patio where their family members regularly gathered while they were home. The area was dark, and it looked as if no one had been there for weeks, despite the short time frame that her counterparts had all been gone.

An upstairs light on the lake-side of the home was on, and she hoped that Masen hadn't paid careful enough attention to know she had gone; not that she couldn't use the hunting excuse, or something along the lines of, 'I got bored so I went for a walk around the lake.

Still, Nicole knew that her mother would be less apt ask questions if she made the place seem more lively, as if she had been there for hours.

She took a deep breath and headed in through the ground level basement and flipped on the switch that illuminated the patio. She then proceeded to wander around the house, turning on lights and then the television before fiddling through a bookcase.

Nicole stopped for a moment and listened for movement upstairs from Masen or Leah. When she didn't hear much, she proceeded to cuddle herself up in a blanket with a glass of wine and propped the book in her lap on a couch in the living room.

The television played a random Lifetime movie, and Nicole checked the synopsis in order to be able to give her mother details should she ask what the movie was about.

_Everything is in place_, she thought.

Without warning, Masen whipped into the room, causing Nicole to jump.

He smiled at her, "Where have _you_ been?"

Nicole raised her eyebrows, trying not to let her alarm show from his abrupt entrance, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would."

She smiled, attempting to seem confident. "I took a walk around the lake."

"Mmm..." Masen smirked.

Nicole chuckled lightly, "Is there a problem?"

"No, no..." he said, "No problem." Masen's eyes shifted around the room, and the two of them looked outside as a hard rain seemed to come out of nowhere.

_He's outside_, Nicole thought, _Salvatore is probably getting soaked right now._

"The rain," Masen said, still looking out the window, "A small reminder of Forks, huh?"

She nodded, "Yeah..."

"I don't mind the lack of it here," he went on, "I mean, compared to Washington anyway."

"I like it here," Nicole told him, "It's really pretty."

Masen nodded in agreement, "How come you didn't go to Niagara Falls?"

"You're such a cop." She shook her head and the two of them shared a laugh. "I don't know," she shrugged, "I know Mackenzie was going to be there, but it was more of a 'couples' thing. She didn't seem to mind going stag, but I don't know."

He nodded again, "I gotcha."

Nicole let out a sigh.

Masen could see that something was on her mind, "You know, I kind of got lucky with Leah," he said, "I mean the whole imprinting thing, it's like an instantaneous thing."

"Yeah..."

"I'm sure people can see it both ways," he continued, "About how you don't really get a choice in the matter, but I look at it as fate. I mean, it's no different than finding someone you love in any other way. Edward and Bella, they were destined to be with each other and while it wasn't imprinting, they were meant for each other. I feel that imprinting was just the source that brought Leah and I together." He paused, "I guess what I'm getting at is, you'll know when you find your mate, too."

Nicole was more impacted by his words than Masen probably realized, particularly because of her recent interaction with Salvatore. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Don't rush it," he added, "You have forever, ya know." He grinned.

Nicole laughed, "Yeah. I'm in no rush."

Masen looked around the room again, and she could see that he had no idea that she had met up with Salvatore. He then pointed out toward the patio and laughed.

"It looks like you have company." He rushed toward the double doors and opened them as Alice and Esme whisked in with their arms full of Christmas Tree Shoppe bags.

Nicole was relieved that Masen was with her as they came to the house. It added to the sense that she wasn't sneaking around, or doing something that she wasn't supposed to be doing... like kissing Aro's son.

"Hey Mom," Masen said with a laugh. He kissed her on the cheek and then did the same with Alice. "What are you doing?"

"Surprise!" Alice said, looking at the two of them, "We have fall-themed decorations; thought we'd come keep you company."

Nicole smiled and stood up from the couch, "You braved the storm to come over here, huh?"

"Well it wasn't raining two minutes ago," Alice said, shaking her head.

"I guess we'll only be able to do the inside tonight," Esme said with a shrug, "I was hoping to hit the front steps and the patio, but..." She gave a shrug, "Another night."

"You two wouldn't be here checking up on me, would you?" Nicole teased.

Esme and Alice exchanged a look and a smile.

"Of course not," Alice assured her daughter. She looked to Masen, "Anything I should know about?"

Masen looked to Nicole and smirked, raising both of his eyebrows and then looked back to Alice, "It's been boring over here since the crazies have left."

"I'm not minding the quiet," Nicole added, "But I'm sure I'll be bored in a day or two."

"Would you want to do some decorating?" Esme asked, "I know we just kind of showed up."

"Of course."

Alice headed into the kitchen and placed a few bags down on table. "Okay, here's what we got."

Masen looked at his mother and smiled, "Leah's asleep, so mind if I crash the girls' party?"

Esme smiled wide, "I'd love it if you crashed our party."

Nicole snickered and began unloading the bags, admiring all of the things the two of them had picked up.

"Maybe we can string this across the mantle," Alice said, removing a string of fake leaves, as well as some small pumpkins.

"Definitely," her daughter agreed. She looked at the two of them, "Thanks for coming by with all of this."

Alice hugged her daughter with one arm, "You're welcome."

Nicole enjoyed the time with her mother, Esme and Masen. They laughed, listened to music and enjoyed decorating the lower level of the house. For a moment, she almost forgot about Salvatore until the rain picked up again.

Alice picked up on Nicole's distant expression as she glanced out the window.

"Hey," she said, "You okay?"

Nicole shook her head, and snapped out of the temporary daze, "Huh? Oh, yeah." She smiled, "I was just thinking about Forks, that's all."

"I miss it, too," Esme said with a nod, "I'm really starting to like it here, though."

"So am I," Nicole told her with an enthusiastic nod.

Alice grinned and kissed her daughter on the temple. "This is a great new beginning for all of us."


	26. Happily Content

**Chapter 26**

Carlisle was in the same position as he had been when Esme left with Alice an hour or two before. She smiled as she crossed through the back door, recognizing Carlisle's enthusiastic gesture to get her back to his side.

Esme laughed as he lifted half of the blanket up and patted the area next to him on the couch.

Carlisle eagerly pulled her down onto the couch with him and gave her a short string of playful kisses. "How did it go?" he asked.

"It was fun," she told him with grin, keeping her face in close proximity with his as she leaned her body partway over him.

"Yeah?"

Esme kissed him again, "Yeah."

"Nothing... out of the ordinary?"

She shook her head and brushed his hair back, "Nope."

"Good." He looked over her shoulder toward the door where she had entered the house. "Where's Alice?"

"She was sticking around for another couple of minutes with Nicole." Esme smiled again, "Masen joined us. It was nice."

"Are you glad he and Leah came?"

"Do you even have to ask that?"

Carlisle shook his head and gently tilted her face in the direction of his again. "I love you."

Esme smiled at him and scrunched her nose, "I love you, too."

"Do you like it here?"

She nodded, "I was just telling Nicole that I did."

He tipped his mouth up in a smile and Esme brought her lips back to his.

"Dad." A tiny voice interrupted their brief moment of intimacy and Esme smiled before she even turned around.

Marshall was on Emmett's shoulders and he stood in the doorway that lead into the living room before approaching both of them.

"Esme, how'd you like the flowers surprise in the basement?" he asked, raising both of his eyebrows with a smirk.

"It was..." she looked to Carlisle and then back to Emmett, "Nice."

Carlisle outstretched his arms and took Marshall as his son reached for him.

Emmett squatted and continued to tease Esme, "Just nice?"

"Very nice," she countered with a grin.

Carlisle laughed lightly and reclined back fully as Marshall settled himself onto his lap.

"Charlie Brown," he said, pointing toward the television that now played a new program.

"It's already over," Carlisle told him with a laugh, "Maybe it'll be on again some time."

"One step ahead of you guys," Emmett said, snatching the remote from the arm of the couch. He pressed a few buttons revealing a new screen with a short series of movie and television show titles, "I DVR'd it."

"I love how far technology has come," Esme said with a grin as he selected The Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown for Marshall to watch for the second time that evening, "Well, how far some of it has come."

"Thank you, Emmett," Carlisle said as his son's expression brightened with the opening credits of the classic children's Halloween show. He leaned his face to the side of Marshall's, "Say thanks to Emmett."

"Thanks," Marshall said, smiling as he did so.

Esme ran her hand through his hair and smiled. She looked to Emmett, "Thank you."

"Anytime," he assured them with a wave of his hand.

Rosalie slunk into the room and grinned at the interaction of her family members. "He's the best," she said, referring to Marshall. "He _might _be the cutest so far."

Emmett found a spot in a chair across the room and called for Rosalie to join him there.

"Where did Jasper go?" Carlisle asked, realizing he was the only one unaccounted for.

"Across the lake," Emmett told him. "Nicole must be annoyed by all this checking in." He turned his head and eyed Esme with playful accusation.

"What?" she asked, "We helped her decorate."

"And you spied on her, it's okay."

"We did not spy on her," Esme argued with a laugh.

"Don't even feed into his teasing, Esme," Rosalie said, shaking her head. She looked at Emmett, "He won't stop."

Emmett made a face and then proceeded to pepper her neck with kisses until she laughed and pushed him away. Rosalie was quick to cuddle back up with him as the Charlie Brown movie really began for the second time that evening.

"It's Charlie!" Marshall called wildly, pointing toward the television.

Carlisle laughed and he looked at Esme.

"I wonder how they're doing," she said, "Edward, Bella and little Charlie."

"They've been keeping in touch," he reminded her, "They should be here by the first week in October."

"I can't wait to see them."

Carlisle smiled and gave Esme another kiss.

Rosalie smirked at them and Esme settled low into the couch at Carlisle's side. He draped an arm around her shoulders and guided her so she laid partially on his chest.

"You're really happy here?" he whispered quietly.

Esme looked up at him and nodded, "I love it here so far," she whispered back.

Carlisle smiled at her again and then kissed her temple.

She felt happily content in Carlisle's warmth, and seeing Marshall so excited over his new favorite movie. Rosalie and Emmett's closeness added to her comfort, and knowing that Jasper and Alice were with Nicole across the lake made her smile to herself. Masen had since moved back upstairs when she left to lay with Leah while she slept, and the kids had been in constant contact since arriving in Niagara Falls.

Esme's eyes scanned the room, seeing little touches of Alice from the autumn décor that she had also left around their quaint living room. Everything seemed perfect, and she felt the only thing missing was the company of Edward, Bella and Charlie. Knowing she would be seeing them soon, she focused on the movie and clung to Carlisle a little tighter. Things were good for their family, and she hoped they would only get better.


	27. The Cave

**Chapter 27**

Nicole hugged her parents one at a time. "Thanks for coming to keep me company," she told them honestly. "I had fun decorating."

Alice smiled and kept her daughter close for an extra second. "Me too." She pulled back and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Mom."

Jasper smirked from off to the side and winked at the two of them. "Glad to hear the decorating went well." He looked around the house, and then to Alice, "I think moving here was a great idea. I have a better vibe than the last time we moved."

Alice grinned, "I think so, too."

Nicole felt waves of guilt pass through her. She wanted to be honest with her family, particularly her mother and father. She never kept things from them. In many ways, Alice was also like a best friend. She was motherly, but the two of them shared laughs the way friends would.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

Nicole's eyes shot up, "What?"

"I can... sense something isn't right. Is everything okay?"

_Damn_, she thought.

"Yeah," she nodded, and decided to tell just a fraction of the truth, "I just, I don't know, I love hanging out with you, Mom. And I guess with everyone else gone on vacation it just made me realize how... close we are."

Alice sighed and hugged her again. "I know, honey. Any time you want to do a girls night, or a girls day just let me know and I'm there."

Nicole smiled, "Alright."

Jasper hugged her once more and kissed her forehead before the two of them headed back to the house across the lake.

Nicole stood in the deafening silence for a moment and took a deep breath. The room still lingered with the presence of her family members, particularly her mother.

The clock on the wall ticked with menacing consistency, and in twenty minutes the midnight hour would be upon them.

Rain continued to pelt the windows, though it appeared to have died down just slightly. Nicole wondered where Salvatore was at that very moment.

_Is he out in the rain waiting for me? Is he taking shelter somewhere? Is he... feeding?_

The last thought made her heart ache to the core. She didn't approve of those who fed on humans, despite the feelings she held for Salvatore that seemed to be more prominent by the minute.

Nicole listened for movement upstairs. She heard nothing, and knew that Masen often laid in bed while Leah slept. She assumed that was why the only noise she could pick up on was Leah's consistent breathing.

The house stood silent for a moment before Nicole rushed to the closet and found a casual hooded sweatshirt and threw it on before darting out into the night.

The run into the woods seemed to take forever, despite how relatively close her meeting with Salvatore had been earlier in the evening.

Nicole remembered the spot without even having to think twice. When the small clearing came into view, her heart stopped when she didn't immediately see his face.

_Where is he? Why isn't he here? Is he-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a hushed _psst_ sound that came from a collection of tall rocks and boulders just a little into the woods to her right.

Salvatore waved her toward where he silent crept onto the rockface before disappearing around a bend.

Nicole swifty moved after him, afraid to lose him in the darkness. His lack of scent was beginning to worry her, but she felt instant relief when he was waiting for her on the other side.

"Where are we going?" she asked, keeping her voice low for reasons unknown to her.

"There's a little cave over here," he whispered back, and then smiled, "It's raining, ya know."

Nicole smirked back, feeling as if her heart was lighting off fireworks every time he grinned. "Yeah, I know."

Salvatore looked at her for an extra second, still smiling, before he darted toward the entrance of the cave.

A flickering illumination welcomed the two of them, and Nicole squinted with confusion.

"What's the lighting?" she asked, standing in the entryway.

He stood with his hands in his pockets and disappeared for a moment, returning with a modern lantern that held a single flickering candle.

Nicole nodded and took a few more steps into the cave, completely getting out of the rain.

Salvatore looked at her with a half-guilty expression, but his smile never left his face. "I, uh, stole them from your house."

"You did?" she asked. Her first reaction was to yell at him, but her second was to smile.

"I'll return the lanterns and candles," he promised.

Nicole shrugged and looked around the atmosphere that proved to be mysteriously welcoming. The stolen candles provided just enough lighting for them to interact without struggling to see one another.

"How did you know about this place?" she asked him.

"I stumbled upon it a few days ago, and since it's raining..." Salvatore shrugged, "I had quite a bit of gel in my hair before. I suppose that's irrelevant now."

Nicole scoffed, but snickered, "Hair gel? Where did _you_ get hair gel?"

He looked at her again with the same guilty eyes and raised his eyebrows. "Carlisle's car."

"You_ stole_ something from his car?" She shook her head.

"I would never hurt them. I just can't go to the store, myself, and I thought... I don't know what I thought."

"You can't keep doing those types of things."

"I know." He nodded in agreement, "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to be honest."

"By stealing?"

"No," he paused, "By _telling_ you I was stealing."

The two of them looked at each other and then laughed together, but Nicole quickly shook her head.

"I mean it," she said, "You can't go into their house over there. Leave them alone."

"I never went into the house."

Nicole gave him a look.

"Alright," Salvatore agreed with a laugh. He held out his hand, "Alright, I agree."

She looked down and took his hand, "Okay."

"I promise," he added.

Nicole looked him in the eye, "Okay."

Salvatore quickly released her hand, and the two of them sat in silence for a moment. "So, what are you hobbies?" he asked.

She raised her eyebrows, a little off guard, "Um... painting, I guess. I like to play baseball from time to time. I like to shop, and decorate and help my mom whenever she plans a family event."

He smiled, "That's nice."

Nicole shrugged. "What about you?"

"I've taken a liking to painting, as well," Salvatore explained, "And drawing, perhaps a little more than painting."

She nodded, "Are you any good?"

He grinned, "I don't think I'm... terrible."

Nicole smiled at him, "Well, maybe we can compare paintings one day."

"We may have to travel to Italy to do that." He laughed lightly.

"What if one day this week we met up and painted together?"

Salvatore looked at her, "Do you have a specific place in mind?"

Nicole shook her head, "Not particularly, but I can look around."

He smiled, "Okay... it's a date."

"A date?"

"Yes. It's a date."

"Aren't first kisses suppose to be _after_ the first date?"

Salvatore looked at her apologetically, "I'm sorry. I had been thinking about it for awhile."

"Awhile?" She looked at him skeptically.

"Since the first time I saw you in the woods back in Washington."

Nicole shook her head.

"I'm a mature male new to this world," Salvatore said with a shrug, "And I've never wanted to kiss a girl before I saw you. Can you give me a break?"

She sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"I thought you might be more receptive. I guess I read the signs wrong," he admitted.

Nicole couldn't keep a smile from forming on her face. "I'll give you a break."

"So, can I kiss you again?"

_Yes!_ Her mind pushed her lips to say the word. _Yes, yes, yes... what are you waiting for?_

"No," she responded, "Not... yet."

Salvatore grinned, "Okay."

"That's it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not going to keep trying?"

"Do you want me to?" he looked heavily confused.

Nicole snickered to herself, realizing she was being difficult. She wanted to say yes again, but she refrained, knowing she had to be the one in control of the situation.

"Maybe if you prove that I can trust you," she told him, "Until then..." She held her hand out.

Salvatore looked down and agreed with another chuckle, "Okay, deal."

Nicole nodded back, never breaking eye contact.

"Let me know when you're ready," he added, "And choose a spot for our painting date."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Nicole smirked and won the battle of repetitive words. "Okay."


	28. Paging Edward

**Chapter 28**

"Something's up with Nicole," Alice said. She looked at Esme, who rocked back and forth next to her in a chair on the porch.

"What do you think it is?" Her eyes traveled in the distance to where Carlisle was making leaf piles for Marshall to jump in.

"I don't know," she admitted, "Leah blocks any and all information I'm capable of getting from the house, and otherwise I can see her. Nothing suspicious, but..." she shrugged, "I don't know." Alice shook her head. "Last night she seemed a little emotional for her, and today she was kind of clingy."

"It could just be the loneliness without the other kids around," Esme said, "I know sometimes Masen and Leah kind of do their own thing."

"But why wouldn't she want to go with them all on the little vacation they planned? Usually she'd be right in the mix as the ring leader with William."

"Ask her."

Alice sighed, "I have in roundabout ways, but maybe I should just be completely straightforward. Jasper has said to me that he can feel that her emotions are a little out of whack."

"Do you think it could possibly be... a boy?" Esme asked.

"A boy?" Alice asked, "I don't know, I hadn't thought of it. What boy, though? We just moved here."

"She's been spending quite a bit of time at the library," she said with a shrug, "I recognized right away when Edward met Bella that something was off."

Alice put a hand on her forehead lightly, "Oh, I hope she doesn't have a thing for a human boy." She shook her head, "I don't know if I can deal with another Edward-Bella situation."

"Hey, it worked out for Carlisle and I," Esme said with a snicker.

"But you two were both very smart... and trustworthy... and you both went about it the right way."

"There was a time when I was just a sixteen year old girl." Esme shrugged again, "I would have dropped everything to be with Carlisle back then if it was at all possible."

Alice smiled wide, "I love how all of our love stories are completely different. Yours was definitely fate."

Esme looked down shyly, and nodded, "I like to think of it like that."

"It was," she said again, grabbing Esme's hand for a moment. She laughed lightly and looked around the area, "I really hope she hasn't fallen for a human boy, though."

"It might not be a boy at all," Esme reassured her, "Just a thought."

Alice let her thoughts drift for a moment before she pulled out her cell phone, "When are Edward and Bella getting back here?"

Esme began to laugh, "You're going to use him to get to the bottom of it?"

She grinned and nodded, and then hit send, "I'm hoping to."

The two of them sat, and Alice put the call on speaker on Esme's request, as she, too, wanted to know when their missing family links would be rejoining them at their new home.

"Alice..." Edward's voice rang through the receiver.

"Hello, Edward," she said in a perky tone, "How are you and Bella doing?"

"We're great, Alice," Bella's voice chimed in. "How are things going in Connecticut?"

"Great," she responded, "Are you still with Charlie and Sue."

"Yeah," the two of them said back at the same time.

"Tell them we all say hello."

"Will do," Edward said.

"Hi guys," Esme said, leaning her face toward the phone as she spoke.

"Hi, Esme," they said again at the same time.

"How's the move going?"

"They're all settled in," Bella answered.

"Great," she replied, "We'll have to plan a trip some time, maybe around the holidays, to go see them."

"Definitely."

"So, are you just calling to check in, or is there more to it?" Edward asked.

Esme and Alice exchanged a glance and Alice held the phone up to her mouth, "Just seeing when you might be arriving."

There was a short pause before Edward got back on the line, "I'm going to guess another week or so."

Alice scrunched her nose, making Esme smile. "Alright," she said dryly.

"Well, I know Esme probably misses me, and I'm not saying you don't Alice, but what's going on?" Edward asked. He added a light laugh at the end, knowing his sister had called for more than just a check-up on their estimated arrival time.

"Um..." she began to chuckle, "Okay, I just think something might be going on with Nicole and I can't get to the bottom of it myself."

"You can't figure it out using your... gift?" he asked.

"No," Alice told him, "Because of Leah."

Edward began to laugh, "Life was much less complicated before the wolves."

Bella scolded him over the phone at the same time that Esme did. "Edward!" they both said.

"That's not nice," Esme added lightheartedly.

"I'm teasing," he assured them, "Anything serious?"

"I don't think so," Alice explained, "Jasper says her emotions are all out of whack. She was acting strange last night a little bit. All the kids went on a vacation together and she wanted to stay back."

"Sounds like when I met you," Bella said with a chuckle, obviously speaking to Edward.

Alice's whole body tightened up and she looked at Esme, who raised her eyebrows and turned the corner of her mouth up in a half-grin.

Edward also began to chuckle on the line before Alice intervened again.

"When you get here, just expect to get be on a mission," she told him, not matching the humor the couple shared on the other end of the line.

"Whoa," Edward said, still chuckling.

"Sorry," Alice quickly apologized.

"That's alright," he said, "Follow her around."

"No," Alice replied, "Besides, she'll know... obviously."

Bella scolded Edward again for suggesting that they follow Nicole, making Esme grin to herself again.

"Well," Alice said, "I'll let you two go. Be safe on your travels, and give Charlie and Sue our best."

"We will," Edward said, "Don't stress out too much Alice."

"Easy for you to say."

He laughed again, "We'll be there soon."

"I love you guys," Esme added before Alice could hang up.

"Love you, too," they replied.

"See ya." Alice said, hanging up a moment later. She looked at Esme and shook her head with a matter-of-fact statement, "She's falling for a human."


	29. Affection and Guilt

**Chapter 29**

Esme straightened up around the house and took a look out the front window toward the porch where she had previously been sitting with Alice. Carlisle was still playing with Marshall in the leaves, and Emmett had joined in on the fun. The two of them were alternating making him laugh, even tossing him back and forth until his giggles could be heard for a mile.

She smiled to herself and walked out into the yard, beneath the cover of the trees where sun was only mildly peeking through.

Carlisle spotted her coming from a distance and gave her a little wink. He then glanced to the side as Emmett spun Marshall around a few times before tossing him into a big pile of leaves that was, perhaps, the only pile that had been left untouched until that moment.

"You look like you're all having fun," Esme said to them with another wide smile.

Carlisle approached her with a kiss on the cheek, and put his arm around her.

"Mama, watch!" Marshall said, giggling as he did so and then turned his attention to Emmett, "Again."

Emmett repeated his previous action, twirling Marshall around in the air several times before tossing him five yards as if it was nothing. His tiny body crashed into the pile of leaves, and a moment later he reappeared with leaves dangling from his sweatshirt and jeans.

Carlisle and Esme shared a laugh and Marshall ran toward his mother. She scooped him up and hugged him close to her body and then gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Look at our little Mama's boy," Emmett teased.

Carlisle snickered and gave Esme a wink and smile, before he slowly separated himself from her and walked toward the lake with his hands in his pockets.

Emmett didn't appear to be at all concerned, though Esme could see in Carlisle's posture that something was on his mind. She was hoping they could stay out in the yard with Marshall and Emmett and have some laughs. Now, she was wondering what was bothering her husband.

The leaves that had once been in piles were scattered about the yard, and Emmett began to put them back together again. Marshall watched intently with a grin on his face and then turned to face Esme.

"Mom, throw me," he demanded in the most adorable of ways.

She smiled wide at her youngest son and prepared to do as he asked.

"Ready?" Emmett asked.

"Ready, set, go," Marshall said quickly.

Esme released him into the air and began to laugh lightly, not knowing exactly where he'd heard the phrase 'ready, set, go'.

Marshall laughed wildly as he crashed into the leaf pile again, this time he stayed there, centered in the mixtures of yellows and reds.

Emmett darted over and began to tickle him, sending Marshall into a giggle fit.

"Stop," he begged, in between breaths.

"Stop what?" Emmett teased.

"That," he laughed the word aloud and Emmett finally let him go.

Esme squatted down next to them and brushed a few leaves out of Marshall's hair. He sighed, still recovering from the tickling and sat lazily with no intention of getting up.

"Do you want to watch your Charlie Brown movie again?" Esme asked him.

Marshall's facial expression twisted as he thought, and then nodded.

She held her hands out for him, "Come on."

He grinned, and peeked at Emmett out of the corner of his eye, who made one quick move toward him as if he was going to tickle him again.

Marshall laughed loudly and positioned himself on Esme's opposite side before latching his hand onto hers.

She looked at Emmett with a genuine grin and headed toward the porch. He rushed ahead and held the door for them, before following in behind them.

Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were all gathered in the living room, and Alice flicked on a light to give the room a little more illumination. She then pointed toward the television.

"We overheard you guys, so we have the movie all set to play."

Marshall smirked and looked at the television, and then to Esme. He then ran toward the couch and dove onto it next to Rosalie and put his head on her lap, stretching himself out over one of the three cushions that made it up.

She looked up at Esme with raised eyebrows and smiled, taken off guard by Marshall's clinginess to her. She snickered and ran a hand through his hair, prompting a grin from Emmett.

Esme put a hand over her heart and smiled again, appreciating the closeness that existed between their extraordinarily large family. She had never seen Marshall nuzzle up to Rosalie in the way he did, but it was apparent that he felt more than comfortable around her to do it.

Rosalie, on the same token, happily welcomed his affection and slunk into the couch to enjoy the movie.

"I'll be right back," Esme said lowly, holding up a finger. "I just want to go see what's wrong with Carlisle."

"What's wrong with Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"She's going to find out, dummy," Emmett teased, causing Jasper to nearly jump from his seat with a chuckle.

"Boys..." Alice said, looking back and forth between the two of them, "We can't set a bad example for Marshall, now, can we?" She turned to Esme, "I got the motherly role covered for a few, but hurry back. These two are a little too big for me to restrain for too long."

Esme laughed and nodded, and then wandered out toward the lake where Carlisle had gone to be alone with his thoughts. When she didn't immediately see him where he had been on the dock, she felt a small wave of anxiety pass through her, but quickly managed to locate him a little ways down along the edge of the lake.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey." Carlisle smiled and approached her, immediately kissing her on the lips one time.

"Everything okay?"

He nodded, and then shrugged when he acknowledged that she could see right through him.

"Tell me," Esme prompted him to talk out whatever was bothering him.

"I've just been thinking about Amun, and his family."

She nodded, "I have, too."

"I want to know that they're alright. I can't help but feel guilty for the danger they're in."

"Guilty?" Esme asked him.

Carlisle nodded, "Benjamin acted against them in retaliation for my "death"."

She sighed and looked at him, "That wasn't your doing."

"They wouldn't have been involved if it weren't for that."

"Benjamin acted on his own," Esme explained, "We would never ask him to do that. It's honorable in its own right, but it put the four of them in danger."

"Because of the lie I told."

"To preserve the lives of our family members," She reminded him.

Carlisle was about to respond, but he stopped, not knowing quite what to say.

"I understand your feelings," Esme told him, "But know that it's not your fault. I'm worried about them, too."

"I just wish there was a way we could know they were alright without having contact with them. The Volturi will come back to us eventually to see if we've spoken to them."

"You think so?"

Carlisle nodded, "As long as we don't have any information on their whereabouts, we'll be okay."

Esme thought for a moment, noting the certainty in his voice. "Did Alice tell you this?"

He nodded again, "We got to talking the other day."

She looked him in the eye and then kissed him once as he had done to her, "It's not your fault, Carlisle."

"I feel terrible that they got involved."

"Me, too," Esme agreed, "But Benjamin acted on his own. Can't Alice see if they're alright?"

Carlisle shook his head, "No, because of Aro's son... or sons."

"Who will they send to speak with us?"

"Just Aro."

Esme gave him a look.

Carlisle tucked her body against his and held her close.

"We'll have to try to find a way," she told him.

He nodded but didn't say anything.

"Do you want me to go back inside so you can have your space to think?"

Carlisle pulled her closer, and Esme could tell he was shaking his head no. "Stay," he said lightly.

"Okay." She tightened her grip on the back of his shirt, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Esme."


	30. A Painting

**Chapter 30**

Nicole felt waves of guilt pass through her every time she was alone with Salvatore. She wanted to interrogate him for all the information she could, but the chemistry that surrounded their interaction proved to be a heavy distraction.

"Only vampires can paint in the dark," he said, keeping his artwork hidden as Nicole was busy painting the New England landscape on her own separate easel.

She grinned, and nodded in agreement, but managed to keep her focus while she painted.

"What are you thinking right now?" Salvatore asked. He kept his eyes on work, as Nicole let hers shift to glance at him.

"I'm thinking of the differences in painting her as opposed to Forks," she told him, speaking with all honesty.

He knew she wasn't lying, and gave a slight nod of his head.

Nicole continued to paint, capturing the different shades of autumn around them, again, only able to see in the dark from her supernatural ability.

"I couldn't imagine not being able to see clearly in the dark," she said, focusing heavily at the lines in a red maple leaf. "Humans are so unfortunate in that sense."

"That's what makes them easy to..." Salvatore stopped mid-sentence and saw Nicole's eyes squint with the slightest hint of disapproval. He didn't try to cover for his slip-up, as he thought it would probably just make the situation worse, or more awkward.

Nicole, too, kept her silence and continued to paint. She tried to ignore his half-sentence that so completely divided their origins.

Silence took over the atmosphere, and Nicole could see the strain that now lingered in Salvatore's jaw. She knew that living with Aro and the rest of the Volturi couldn't possibly be an easy thing.

"I'm sorry," he said finally, "I just haven't been brought up in the circumstances that you were."

"You don't have to apologize."

"Yes, I do," Salvatore went on, "I'm not good in the way you and your family members are."

"You're trying," Nicole said, "That should count for something." She painted a few more strokes, thought decided she couldn't continue to work under the small amount of distress she was feeling. The perfect fall evening that had felt free a moment before now felt more confined than a closet.

_My parents have friends that feed on humans_, she reminded herself, _even Carlisle does_.

"I've ruined the moment," Salvatore said, noting her change in posture.

"No," she said quickly back, "No, you haven't."

"I have," he disagreed.

Nicole sighed and put the paint brush down. "Salvatore, I know we come from different backgrounds. My parents have friends who... hunt like you."

"I'd prefer not to," Salvatore explained, "I didn't mind it so much at first, particularly when I was brand new to this world." He looked away, "But then I began to study them; watch them interact with one another; they have families much like the ones we belong to. I began to think to myself, what if I lost my family? That's when the first feelings of remorse kicked in... followed by some self-loathing." He snickered and shook his head, "I suppose the cravings, however, tend to overpower that."

"I imagine it must be tough," Nicole said, "My father had a very difficult time with it, also."

"Jasper Hale?"

She nodded.

"I don't know much about the history of your family members, aside from Carlisle really. My father speaks of him the most; along with your mother and Edward for their abilities."

"Edward... yeah."

"He'll know about us."

"He will?" Nicole raised her eyebrows.

"Isn't that what you're thinking?"

"You can't read my mind, too, can you?"

Salvatore laughed, unsure if she was serious or not, "No."

She raised her eyebrows again, and felt more at ease.

He smiled, and then let it fade before staring at his easel.

Nicole picked up her brush and began to paint again.

Several minutes went by before either of them spoke again, this time because they were equally focused on their works of art.

Salvatore finished his creation first, and then admired Nicole from where he sat, noting the sight crease in between her eyebrows as she focused hard on some detail that she spotted in the distance. It wasn't long before she was wrapping up the decorative landscape, and when she finished the final few touches, she sighed and looked directly at Salvatore.

"Done?" he asked.

Nicole nodded, "I suppose."

Salvatore grinned, "Let's see it."

"You first."

He shook his head, "Ladies first."

Nicole sighed and smiled at him and then gave in. She flipped her canvas around and gave a shrug, "Not my best, but-"

"It's beautiful," Salvatore cut her off, "Quite perfect actually."

She shrugged with honest modesty again.

"I think you captured the colors and shapes of the leaves in all of their beauty."

_Sounds like a line_, Nicole thought. She smirked to herself as she imagined Rosalie making a smart remark back to Salvatore's kind, yet ultimately smooth, words. "Thank you," she replied. "Can I see yours?"

"Of course." Salvatore's chest heaved up and down once as she hesitated, and then turned his painting around.

Nicole's bottom lip separated slightly from her top one, as she saw what he had been painting throughout their entire time together.

The painting was more of a portrait; a portrait of her sitting amongst the trees in the small clearing deep in the woods the surrounded the lake. The red sweatshirt she wore gave her the appearance of red riding hood, and she thought it was only fitting to imagine Salvatore as the big, bad wolf. The analogy creeped her out just a little, but she ignored the feeling because her heart felt as if it was pounding.

"So, you've been painting me the whole time?" Nicole asked, unable to hide the flattery in her voice.

Salvatore looked at the painting again, "Don't forget the leaves." He pointed out, and then turned back to her with a grin.

Nicole smiled and looked down, tucking her dark hair behind her ears.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it," she blurted out, not even thinking before she spoke.

Salvatore's expression immediately uplifted, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Nicole stared at him, and felt as if some invisible force was pushing her body forward. Before she knew it, she was pushing her lips up against Salvatore's and the two of them stood kissing in between their two easels.

He pulled away with a smile, "You didn't ask."

"May I?" Nicole asked him, smiling back. She took a deep breath.

"You may."

She didn't think, kissing him again immediately.


	31. The Fight

**Chapter 31**

Nicole knew she had to tell her mother about Salvatore. Keeping their budding relationship hidden gave the feeling that it was wrong.

_I just need the right time_, she thought. _But when is that?_

Her phone went off as she trekked away from the woods where she had just had her date with Salvatore. By whatever means, he had managed to purchase a phone, though it was one of the older, disposable ones that was nearly impossible to track.

Nicole had saved his name as one letter; 'S'.

_When do I get to see you again?_ was his message, after she had abruptly left following their brief embrace.

She smiled to herself, wanting to run back in the opposite direction. She wanted to jump back into his arms and never leave. She felt oddly safe around him, despite the secret nature of their relationship and the dangerous family he had been born into.

Nicole began typing with her thumbs rapidly on her I-Phone before she shook her head and went with her heart. She darted back to the small clearing where Salvatore's easel was still perched up with her painting on it to welcome her back.

"Right now," she told him, responding to his text in a shortness of breath.

Salvatore smiled and walked a few steps, before she leapt into his arms in a cliché-like fashion. They kissed beneath the light of the full moon, engaging in those first feelings of new love.

_He's a really good kisser_, Nicole thought,_ he's never done this before? Oh my gosh, am I good at this?_ She suddenly felt self-conscious, but didn't have time to contemplate it for long as the butterflies in her stomach got the best of her.

"I really like you," he said, in between their kisses.

"Mmm-hmm." Nicole agreed.

Salvatore laughed and eventually broke their kiss, but didn't pull away far. "I want to see you all the time."

"Me too."

"How can we make this work?"

Nicole sighed, not wanting to think about the serious nature of their predicament. She wanted to live in the moment, but decided he was right in talking about it. "I don't know."

"Do you think we can?"

She nodded, "Yes."

He smiled, "That would eventually mean we would have to come clean."

Nicole was glad to hear his words. They melted into her heart. The fact that he wanted their families to know made any lingering doubts disappear.

"We can start with my family," she told him, "No offense, but I think they'll be a little easier to talk to."

Salvatore nodded in agreement. "What if they don't approve of us?"

"In time they will, if not right away." Nicole was confident based on all of the other complicated relationships that involved her family members.

He didn't look so confident, but his willingness to try made her fall even harder for him.

"Will you be... mine?" Salvatore asked her, "I don't know how else to ask that."

Nicole felt her hand tighten around his shoulder, where her hand had drifted after their short make-out session had come to a close. "Yes. I want to be with you."

He pulled her against him and gave her a tight hug, lifting her tiny body off the ground in the process.

Nicole felt as if she was flying. Salvatore made her feel things that she never fully understood until meeting him, until hugging him, kissing him...

_Why does he have to be part of the Volturi?_ she asked herself. The was the only thing getting in the way of happily ever after. Nicole knew their relationship had the potential to start another feud between their two families. _Am I in the wrong for following my heart?_

She began to list off names in her head: Edward and Bella; Caleb and Delilah; Seth and Lucy; Masen and Leah.

_All of them were in the same boat_, she told herself, and then also remembered the dangers that went hand in hand with those relationships. There were battles, fights, wars over them. Nicole recognized that the same could come from her relationship with Salvatore.

"What?" he asked, trying to read her expression.

"Nothing." Nicole shook her head, and then looked him in the eye, "We'll tell my family about us first. Okay?"

Salvatore took in a deep breath through his nose and then agreed with a nod. "Okay."

The two of them looked at each other in the eye, both knowing that their love would not be an easy ordeal, at least in the beginning.

Salvatore pictured his father's disgusted face and the torn gaze of his mother for falling for a member of the Cullen family. He knew his brother Vincent wouldn't understand, and would at the very least make fun of him for his choice to pursuit Nicole Hale.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

He turned to her and took her hand in his, looking out into the woods. The light from the moon highlighted his face, making him seem to glow a light blue color.

"I'm thinking that fighting for you, for us, will be the most exciting adventure in my young years." He grinned, but Nicole could see the seriousness that lingered behind his smile.

"Hopefully it won't come to a fight," she told him.

Salvatore nodded once, and she wanted to believe her own words, but she knew the odds were not wholly in their favor.

Nicole looked down at their interlocked fingers and felt as though whatever they would have to go through to remain together would ultimately be worth it.


	32. Confession

**I'm sorry for the delays lately. I've been working and coaching, so my time is limited (not to mention my yellow lab puppy and boyfriend who just had surgery – he's fine and in recovery **** ) Anyway, here is finally the next chapter.**

**Chapter 32**

Nicole had been tip-toeing around the conversation for over a day. She knew she had to be honest with her mother, father and the rest of the family. She didn't know how they would feel. Each relationship was different, and there was a chance they wouldn't approve.

All of the women in the house were especially aware of her uneasy and slightly odd behavior. Alice had been attempting to read her daughter's situation with openly inquisitive eyes. Rosalie was peppering her with questions that Nicole was sure were directed from her mother, and Esme had subtly asked if she wanted to talk about anything, emphasizing that she was always open for a conversation.

Nicole understood that the truth was just around the corner from coming out, but she didn't know how it would be brought to the surface. She wondered if her mother could see the would-be conversation, though Alice hadn't brought it up, so she was slightly thankful for that. On the other hand, she felt it would be an easy way out.

I feel like such a coward, she thought to herself. She wanted to text Mackenzie to tell her closest friend the truth. Simultaneously she wished she had Caleb and Delilah to talk to about the topic. Their love was anything but ordinary, and Delilah was technically a part of the Volturi. My mom would be able to see if I texted or called them. She shook her head.

"Edward and Bella will be here tomorrow," Alice gushed. She was enthusiastic and was speaking to Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, all of which were accompanying her in the kitchen.

Nicole swallowed hard, and realized she had a mere twenty-four hours or less to tell her mother the truth on her own terms, for she knew she couldn't keep the secret from Edward no matter how hard she tried. Leah's Quileute blood would be of no help to her in regards to his gift.

She sighed and sulked by herself in the living room, placing her fist lightly under her chin where she sat. From the other room she could hear Jasper whispering, and then a moment later Alice appeared into the living room.

"Hey," she greeted with a perky smile.

Nicole knew her father had obviously picked up on her mood and as a result her mother had rushed in to check on her. She also heard Carlisle and Esme leaving, using Marshall as the reason for doing so, though she assumed it was to give her and her mother privacy.

"Hey," she replies simply back.

"I don't like to pry, but I can tell that something isn't right." Alice looked at her daughter sympathetically, "You've always been able to share things with me. Maybe I can help."

Nicole knew her mother wouldn't scold her, but she was still overly fearful of her reaction. She wasn't sure what she would say. More than that, she knew her father was always on the side of protecting their family and had been manipulated in the past. Nicole knew he would be skeptical at the least and combative at the worst.

"Something is going on," she admitted to her mother.

Alice's heart stopped but she attempted not to appear worried. "You can tell me," she urged, sitting down on the couch next to her.

Nicole sighed, "Yeah..."

"Is it a boy?"

Her eyes fluttered upward toward her mother, though she didn't say anything.

Alice could read her expression, "Is it a human boy?"

"What?" Nicole asked, "No."

She put a hand over her chest, "Okay."

Nicole's eyes still looked worried, and Alice wasn't sure why.

"Honey," she said, placing a hand on her knee, "What is wrong? _Do_ you have an interest in someone?"

She sighed, knowing the truth would be coming out momentarily, and so she nodded. "Yes."

Alice suddenly appeared thoughtful. "Is it... one of the boys here? Caleb, or-"

"No." Nicole immediately cut her off, "No, not Caleb." She managed a laugh and shook her head, "Not any of... us."

"Have you met another vampire since being in Connecticut?"

"It's someone that I met briefly before."

Alice squinted her eyes, thinking of all the suspects. "A Quileute boy?"

"No." Nicole shook her head again. She knew it would be easier if her mother guessed the right answer. It would take her off the hook for having to say his name herself.

"Should I continue guessing?"

_If you want to_, she thought, but shrugged a response.

Alice sighed, "I think it would be easier to talk about if you just told me. Why are you feeling so conflicted? I can help you with this type of stuff. Is he... pressuring you into anything?"

"No, Mom," Nicole sighed back, and she was beginning to feel frustrated. She ran a hand through the few hairs that hung by her face from the pulled back style of her hair, "It's just complicated."

"How so?"

She wanted to explain everything, but was annoyed at the same time. "It just is... because of who he is."

Alice shook her head, a reaction to her misunderstanding of the whole situation. "Can you please just tell me who it is?"

Nicole sighed again, "Please don't be mad."

"Okay."

"And don't judge."

"Okay..." Alice looked at her daughter.

"We've been meeting to have conversations, we paint together, we've met at the library to read..."

Alice nodded, still awaiting her daughter's answer.

"Mom, I didn't mean for this to happen and neither did he, but the more we spent time together, the more feelings I began to have for him, and vice versa."

"Who's the boy, Nicole?"

She swallowed hard and then answered honestly, "Salvatore. Aro's son, Salvatore."


End file.
